


Betrayal and Sacrifice

by Thraceadams



Series: Claimed Universe [3]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, M/M, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:45:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thraceadams/pseuds/Thraceadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vamp AU:  Adam is an Alpha Vamp, Tommy is his Claimed mate.  They argue just like anyone else but this time things take serious turn for the worse with dire consequences for both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have mixed a lot of Vamp lore together and come up with my own verse. There are elements of Buffy, True Blood, Anita Blake, and Kim Harrison. As this is the third story in a series, not all the lore or questions will be answered. So stay tuned and be patient :) Thanks!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vamp AU: Adam is an Alpha Vamp, Tommy is his Claimed mate. They argue just like anyone else but this time things take a serious turn for the worse with dire consequences for both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have mixed a lot of Vamp lore together and come up with my own verse. There are elements of Buffy, True Blood, Anita Blake, and Kim Harrison. As this is the third story in a series, not all the lore or questions will be answered. So stay tuned and be patient :) Thanks!

**Disclaimers/Archive:** This is the third story in the Claimed verse. Previous stories can be found [Here](http://thraceadams.dreamwidth.org/154736.html?#cutid1) These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. And as Adam said in his own words - "It's Fiction." I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

Thanks as always to my friend, beta, hand-holder, partner in crime [](http://buttononthetop.livejournal.com/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://buttononthetop.livejournal.com/) for her hard beta work. Any mistakes you find are purely mine.

PLEASE DO NOT LINK/COPY/SHARE/WHATEVER THIS ANYWHERE. THANK YOU.

 ****

Betrayal and Sacrifice

  
**Chapter One**   


Isaac finished his drum solo and Adam clapped a hand on Tommy's shoulder, directing him toward the front of the stage for his introduction. Tommy smiled tightly at him, barely concealed rage still running through his veins from watching Adam's little stunt at the edge of the stage earlier. The crowd started going wild with cheering and chants of 'Tommy! Tommy'. Adam shifted his hand and slid it down Tommy's chest, pulling him in close. Tommy clenched his jaw but continued to smile as Adam stroked his hand up and down his chest lightly scratching at his nipple.

"You like him? This is Tommy Joe. He plays the bass." Adam looked down at Tommy and smiled, a feral gleam in his eye. "He's a pretty kitty isn't he?" he laughed, ruffling Tommy's hair. "I hear all you girls out there screaming his name. You can look all you want, but don't touch. He's all mine, and I don't like to share. Take it away, Tommy." He slapped Tommy on the ass and stepped back.

Tommy went through his solo, doing the bass fapping that made the girls go wild, getting some extra satisfaction out of those screams. He looked out in the audience met a couple of eyes, winked and smiled at them before finishing up, shooting a thinly veiled glare at Adam and heading back to what Adam jokingly referred to as his 'kitty pen.'

When the song was over, Tommy stalked off the stage after stowing his bass. He brushed angrily past Taylor, barely offering up an apology. Monte walked over and tapped his shoulder. "You okay?"

Tommy just pursed his lips and closed his eyes tightly, trying to rein in the anger that was coursing through him.

"You know he doesn't mean it," Monte said gently.

Tommy's eyes flashed and he almost growled. "Yes, he does. I don't know where he gets off –" His voice trailed off angrily.

"Where I get off?"

Tommy whirled around to see Adam looming over him, his eyes flashing silver.

"Guys? We have an encore to do, can this wait?" Monte said patiently.

Tommy ignored him, stepping into Adam's personal space and poking his finger into his chest. "Yeah, where do you get off? All that possessive bullshit on stage and right after you've tongue-fucked a couple of twinks from the stage? Whatever, man." He rolled his eyes and pushed Adam away from him, stalking over to the bottled water they kept backstage.

Adam followed him. "You've got a lot of room to talk. What about the hour you spent schmoozing with the fangirls out there?"

"Guys? Not here. We have an encore, Adam," Monte interrupted firmly.

Tommy took a drink of his water, glaring at Adam. "Don't come near me during the encore."

Adam got right up into his face. "You don't tell me what to do. Just get out there on that fucking stage and do your damn job. I'll decide what happens on stage."

He turned to everyone. "We're doing Whole Lotta Love and Twentieth Century Boy." He shot a look over at Tommy. "Get ready," he growled, before walking to the other side of the stage.

Monte turned away and got ready to go back on stage. Taylor looked at Tommy in sympathy. Tommy pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath, trying to shove the anger down. His Cat was snarling on the inside, scratching to get out and he could feel it rippling under his skin. He willed it back under control and stomped back up onto the stage.

Tommy played through Whole Lotta Love mechanically, too angry to even react to the blatant sexuality of the song. When the guitar riff started for Twentieth Century Boy, he tried to get into it, but knowing that Adam was probably going to make him pay for his defiance took most of the fun out of it.

It didn't take long. A fan threw a boa up on stage and Adam grabbed it, wrapping it around his neck, stalking over to Tommy, transferring the boa to him and then using it to pull Tommy close, singing right into his face, practically humping his bass. He slithered around to Tommy's back, grabbed his hips and started thrusting in time to the music, sending the crowd into an uproar. He stepped away, slapped Tommy's ass and rolled right into the end of the song.

As soon as the last note was played, Tommy stowed his bass and ran off the stage toward the dressing room. He made what was probably the fastest clothing change in history and burst out of the room, heading outside to the fans when he heard Adam bellow his name. "Tommy!"

He didn't even look around, not even when his Cat whimpered inside him, begging to roll over at the Alpha tone Adam had used. He just pushed his way outside and took a deep breath of the cool night air. He closed his eyes briefly, long enough to plant a fake smile on his face before walking over to the fans.

Tommy stayed with the fans for over an hour, signing autographs, taking pictures, giving hugs, and even getting a few kisses. He didn't leave until he heard the buses start up and Monte telling him it was time to go. He gave one last fan a kiss before following Monte back to the band bus. He collapsed in a seat and stared out the window, barely listening to the others chat back and forth.

It didn't take long for the buses to arrive at the hotel. Tommy stared out the window in resignation, knowing he was going to have to face Adam. He hadn't had his own hotel room since he'd been claimed and all his stuff was on Adam's bus. _Fuck!_

He shoved himself out of the seat and off the bus. Lane was waiting for him in the lobby. She smiled at him. "Hey."

Tommy shoved his hands in his pockets. "Hey."

"Your stuff is already upstairs. Here's a key. Um…" She bit her bottom lip.

"You don't have to say it. I know he's mad. So am I."

She squeezed his arm sympathetically. "Call me if you need to."

He shook his head, clutched the key in his hand and headed upstairs. He kind of hoped that Adam had already left to go out for the evening, he knew he had some PR thing he was supposed to go do. He slid the key into the lock and opened the door. He could smell Adam in the room as soon as he did.

"Adam?" he called out.

When there was no answer, he turned to close the door and found himself crushed against it, Adam's heavy body pressing him into the door. The door latched and he heard rather than saw Adam throw the dead bolt and the safety lock at the top.

"Were you out there with them? The fangirls? Did they hug you? Did they kiss you? I know they did, I can smell them all over you. You reek of their perfume and their arousal. You make them soak their panties just by smiling at them, you know that?"

"What the fuck, Adam!" Tommy growled pushing back against him. Adam just pressed harder and Tommy could feel his erection against his ass. "What the fuck is your problem?"

Adam wound his hand in Tommy's hair and tugged until Tommy grunted from the pull on his scalp and the angle of his neck. Adam licked up the side of his neck, his fangs grazing Tommy's skin. "You are mine. Understand? You belong to me. I meant what I said tonight. I don't share."

Tommy shivered at the tone of his voice and the press of his fangs. "Fuck you," he snarled. "You don't want to share me but I have to share you? That's bullshit!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Adam said between licks, still holding Tommy's hair.

"Those fucking twinks you kissed from the stage tonight. What you just 'felt the spirit move you' again? Decided you needed someone new to kiss? They promise to meet you someplace later?"

Adam shoved him against the door a little harder, forcing his thigh in between Tommy's legs. "That's just fanservice and you know that."

"Since when is tongue-fucking fans from stage fanservice?"

"Since when is letting fangirls rub themselves off on you fanservice?"

Tommy shoved back hard, momentarily dislodging them from the door but Adam just shoved back until Tommy's cheek was pressed against the door and Adam's entire body length was pressed up against him. Tommy puffed out a breath, blowing the damp strands of hair off his forehead. "That is not how it is and you know it. How many fans hug and kiss you? All the fucking time. It's not any different for me. But the tongue-fucking? That's something else entirely."

"The crowd loved it."

"And that's supposed to excuse it?"

Adam shrugged.

Tommy shoved back at him again. "Fuck, Adam. Get off of me."

"No, not until you smell like me again. You reek."

He spun Tommy around and crushed their lips together in a brutal kiss. Tommy pushed at his chest and a struggle ensued as Adam kept pressing him against the door, his fangs coming into play as he kissed Tommy deeply.

"Fuck!" Tommy pulled back, sucking on his lip, glaring at Adam as he licked blood from his lips.

Tommy shoved him again and Adam just pushed back, shoving his thigh in between Tommy's legs. "Not until you smell like me," he growled.

He bent his head and licked Tommy's neck again as Tommy ineffectually pushed at his shoulders. Adam slid his fangs out and bit down. Suddenly Tommy's hands weren't pushing anymore they were grabbing and pulling, trying to get Adam closer.

"Fucker," he moaned. "Not fair."

Adam pulled out for a second. "Totally fair," he growled and sunk his fangs back into Tommy's neck.

Tommy clutched at him, starting to rut against his thigh. "You suck," he grunted.

"Yes, I do." Adam smirked, licking the holes closed, working Tommy's fly open and dragging his jeans down over his hips and tiny ass. He wrapped a hand around Tommy's rock hard cock and stroked it a few times before undoing his own fly. "Don't move," he growled, pressing Tommy against the door with a hand at his throat before stepping away.

Tommy wanted to defy him but his brain was still hazy from the endorphin rush from Adam biting him and didn't start to clear until Adam was back with lube. He watched silently as Adam bent down and pulled his boots off followed by his jeans. He slid his hands up Tommy's naked legs before grabbing him around the waist and hoisting him up. Instinctively, Tommy wrapped his legs around Adam's waist and his arms around his shoulders.

Within seconds a cold slick finger was probing at his entrance just as Adam's tongue pushed its way into his mouth again. It was rough and hot and filthy, Adam tongue fucking him in time to the finger that quickly went from one to three before being pulled out of him. Tommy felt Adam's knees bend slightly and then the head of his cock pushing none too gently at his entrance. With one quick shove Adam buried himself to the hilt inside Tommy and Tommy bit down on Adam's shoulder stifling the scream that threatened to rip from his throat.

"Don't hold back," Adam snarled. "You know I love it when you scream."

The pace he set was brutal and Tommy knew he would have bruises on his back when this was all done. Adam pounded him into the door relentlessly as they chased their orgasms. Tommy dropped one of his hands from Adam's shoulders to jack himself off and Adam growled.

"No, you come from my cock. Nothing else."

Tommy let his head thunk back against the door as Adam changed the angle and hit his prostate with every single thrust. He brought his hand back up to Adam's shoulder and dug his nails in, grunting as his back hit the door with every thrust Adam made. He kept his head against the door, his eyes shut, his mouth slack, as he felt the tingling start at the base of his spine.

His senses started to spin out of control. His heart was pounding, the blond fringe on his forehead damp with sweat and yet all he could feel was Adam. Adam's body pressing him up against the wall, Adam's tongue thrusting into his mouth, Adam's hands digging into his flesh, and the harsh pounding of Adam's dick into his ass.

"Ngh…Adam….fuck," he groaned, tightening his heels around Adam's waist.

"Mine, you understand? Mine," Adam grunted, his breath coming in pants as he continued thrusting into Tommy.

Tommy's hand slipped a bit on Adam's shoulder, sweat making them both slick. He dug his nails in more, lifting his head up and looking into Adam's eyes, meeting his gaze.

"Do it," Adam growled. "Come, I can already smell it on you. Come just from me fucking you."

Tommy's head fell forward, pressing against Adam's forehead, their breath mingling together, a whispered 'please' slipping unbidden from his lips. Adam swiveled his hips and crushed their lips together again, possessing Tommy's mouth. Tommy felt his tongue sweep inside and he sought it out, wanting to suck on it. Adam swiveled his hips again, hitting Tommy's prostate and then Tommy was coming, his scream swallowed up by Adam's mouth on his.

Adam kept up the same unforgiving pace as Tommy rode out his orgasm and when Tommy finally went boneless in his embrace he let himself go, his cock spurting his load right into Tommy's ass. He broke off the kiss and they leaned their heads together again. Tommy felt Adam's breath puffing softly against his cheek. Adam's fingers gradually lessened their hold on the backs of his thighs and he was able to slip them off Adam's waist and down to the ground. Adam kissed him on the temple and whispered. "Mine."

Tommy nuzzled Adam's neck. "Yeah."

They stood there silently wrapped in the afterglow and each other's arms.

"I'm sorry for the fanboys," Adam mumbled into Tommy's hair.

"I'm sorry for the fangirls," Tommy whispered into Adam's neck.

Adam tightened his arms around him. Tommy smiled. "So, what are you doing tonight?"

Adam sighed. "I've got that Vamp trial to oversee."

"Right, I forgot about that. I thought you had some PR thing to do."

Adam shrugged. "Well, I guess in a way it could be considered a PR thing, just not for my music."

Tommy laughed softly, rubbing his nose into Adam's neck.

"So what are you and everybody else doing?"

"Sasha has some club picked out. Now I know why Terrance isn't coming. He's going with you." He twisted around to look at the clock. "I better get cleaned up and dressed." He started to pull away from Adam.

"No," Adam said firmly, tightening his arms even further.

Tommy snorted, pushing himself out of Adam's arms. "What do you mean 'no'? You want me to stay behind by myself in this hotel room? Not a chance."

He stripped off his shirt and picked up the rest of his clothes.

"Don't want you to shower."

Tommy frowned, piling his clothes on a chair. "What? Are you crazy? Of course I'm going to shower. What the fuck's gotten into you?" he laughed.

Adam crossed his arms and glared at him stubbornly. "Want you to smell like me."

Tommy rolled his eyes. "I do not need to go out reeking of sex with come leaking out of my ass for people to know I belong to you. You claimed me. Remember? Your scent is all over me all the time."

He bent down to root through his bag for some clean clothes, grabbing some fresh underwear, jeans, a shirt and his hoodie. He turned back to see Adam standing in front of the bathroom door. "Adam, stop fucking around. You know how much Brooke hates to be late. If I'm late…" He shuddered. "She's kind of scary when she's angry. Please?"

Adam shook his head stubbornly. "No, you go out smelling like me or you don't go out."

Tommy stood there, clean clothes clutched to his naked body, anger starting to wash over him again. "Come on, Adam, I don't have time to fuck around. I just want to get a shower so I can go out and try to have fun with everyone while you're out schmoozing the Vamps. All right? Now step aside."

"No." Adam frowned at him petulantly.

Tommy dropped the clothes on the bed, running his hand through his hair in frustration. "Fuck, Adam, this is part of what started the whole fight in the first place. You and your stupid possessive bullshit. Like that thing on stage tonight. 'Don't touch. He's all mine and I don't like to share.' Seriously? You might as well've taken your dick out on stage and pissed all over me, marking your territory for all to see." He put his hands on his hips. "I'm a sure thing. Remember? You. Claimed. Me. I'm yours. You're mine. What more do you want? You want me to get a tattoo? Fine, I'll get 'Property of Adam' tattooed on my ass. Will that make you happy?"

Adam stared at him, a thoughtful look on his face. "Maybe."

Tommy rolled his eyes and walked over to him, pushing at him. "Get out of the way."

Adam stood his ground. "No."

"Fine," Tommy turned around and grabbed his clothes. "I'll just shower in Isaac's room." He moved toward the door.

"Tommy," Adam growled in warning.

Tommy could feel the power rippling through the room and turned to shoot an angry glance in Adam's direction. "If you shift me I swear I will rip your fucking throat out."

Adam closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, and Tommy felt the power back off. He tried another way. "Please, just, please?"

Tommy sighed in resignation and walked back over to the bed and laid his clothes down. He picked up his underwear and winced at the come he could feel streaking his thighs. He snagged Adam's t-shirt and wiped it off as best he could before he started to dress. "Fine, but we are talking about this later and no we are not okay right now. You're a possessive egotistical bastard who needs to learn to trust me a little. Make that a lot."

Adam watched in silence as Tommy pulled up his jeans and slid his arms into his shirt. He watched as Tommy pulled his hoodie on and walked over to the chair to dig his wallet and his room key out of his old jeans. He turned to face Adam, holding his hands out. "Okay? New clothes, but your fucking scent all over me. Satisfied?"

Adam closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, a smug grin appearing on his face. "Yeah, I'm satisfied."

Tommy rolled his eyes again. He stuffed his wallet and the key into his pocket and headed toward the door. He turned the handle, pausing to look over his shoulder at Adam, a sad, resigned look on his face. "Don't wait up for me. You'll be sleeping alone tonight." Then he pushed his way out of the room without another word.

  


TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vamp AU: Adam is an Alpha Vamp, Tommy is his Claimed mate. They argue just like anyone else but this time things take a serious turn for the worse with dire consequences for both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have mixed a lot of Vamp lore together and come up with my own verse. There are elements of Buffy, True Blood, Anita Blake, and Kim Harrison. As this is the third story in a series, not all the lore or questions will be answered. So stay tuned and be patient :) Thanks!

**Disclaimers/Archive:** This is the third story in the Claimed verse. Previous stories can be found [Here](http://thraceadams.dreamwidth.org/154736.html?#cutid1) These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. And as Adam said in his own words - "It's Fiction." I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

Thanks as always to my friend, beta, hand-holder, partner in crime [](http://buttononthetop.livejournal.com/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://buttononthetop.livejournal.com/) for her hard beta work. Any mistakes you find are purely mine.

PLEASE DO NOT LINK/COPY/SHARE/WHATEVER THIS ANYWHERE. THANK YOU.

 ****

Betrayal and Sacrifice

**Chapter Two**

Adam sat in the bar nursing his drink. After Tommy had left, Adam had called Terrance and told him he'd meet him at the trial, but that he was going out for a drink first. He barely noticed the body slide onto the stool next to him, too wrapped up in his own thoughts. He set his drink down and turned to look around the bar. It was a Vamp bar so it was filled with vampires and shifters of all sorts. Some of them he knew, some of them he didn't. He acknowledged those he did, ignored the rest. He turned back to the bar to take another sip of his drink. The stranger next to him was gone and Adam was glad for the space. He tipped his head back and finished his drink and stood up.

Immediately, the room started to spin a little bit. He shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. He hadn't had enough to drink to affect him like this. He looked around again and not only was the room spinning but things were beginning to blur as well. Adam clutched at the back of the bar stool, closing his eyes and opening them again. The spinning got worse but the blurriness cleared up a bit, except now his vision was tunneled and he could feel a cold sweat starting to break out on his brow.

"Easy there buddy," a voice said close to his ear. "I gotcha."

Adam felt an arm go around his waist and he leaned into it despite his better judgment.

"Let me help you out to your car."

Adam leaned on the man heavily, all sorts of alarms going off in his head but his body unable to respond to any of them. By the time they reached the car the man was practically dragging him. He opened the back door and shoved Adam in where he promptly collapsed on the seat. He gazed blearily up at the front seat as the stranger got behind the wheel and started the car up. The man glanced at him in the rearview mirror. "Don't worry, Mr. Lambert. I'll take good care of you."

That was the last thing Adam heard before the darkness overcame him.

 ****

~*~*~

"Good job. Our plan might just work."

Blake grunted. "How long you want me to keep him here?" He glared over at Adam who'd remained completely unconscious as they carried him from the car.

"Well, these trials, you never know how long they might last. I'd say a several hours at least. No, make that all night."

"You got it."

"That should give me plenty of time to show up and save the day, so to speak."

Blake unrolled his pack of tools on the table, running his fingers over the metal lovingly. "Can I play?"

Danny laughed, clapped Blake on the shoulder and headed for the door. When he opened it he turned back to look at Blake over his shoulder. "Don't kill him. Otherwise –" He glanced at Adam chained to the floor across the room. "Use your imagination."

Blake's gleeful laugh followed him out of the room and out into the night.

 ****

~*~*~

Tommy sat on the stool watching Sasha, Brooke and Taylor dance. He smiled as Isaac slid into the seat next to him. They sat there until Brooke came over, dragging Tommy onto the dance floor. Normally he wasn't one to dance, but between the booze and the fight with Adam he was feeling a bit rebellious. Soon, he found himself sandwiched between Brooke and Sasha while Isaac laughed his ass off over on the bar stool. Tommy just grinned and went back to dancing. They danced through three numbers before he begged off to go get another drink.

"Man, you are crazy!" Isaac yelled over the music.

Tommy just shrugged and took a swig of his beer. They sat watching the girls dance as Taylor joined them at the bar. Isaac leaned close so he could yell into Tommy's ear. "So you and Adam okay?"

Tommy shrugged. Taylor looked over at him and smirked. He flipped him off. Taylor had been the first one to notice how he smelled. He'd made some smart ass remark about how it was one thing to look like sex personified, another to smell like it. Isaac had taken one look at the anger flashing in Tommy's eyes and had elbowed Taylor in the ribs and told him to back off. Tommy was grateful that he had.

"Do you need some couch space tonight?"

Tommy pursed his lips. "Maybe."

"Anytime man, anytime."

"Thanks."

They went back to watching the girls. Taylor leaned over to Tommy. "Sorry about earlier."

"No problem." He turned to look at Taylor and offered him a little smile.

"Are you really okay?"

Tommy shrugged. "Just some stuff we need to work out."

"Isn't that always how it is?"

Tommy laughed. They leaned back against the bar, watching the girls continue to dance.

 ****

~*~*~

Adam opened his eyes, blinking blearily as he tried to look around. The skin around his neck was burning, so was the skin on his wrists and ankles. He could smell it and the urge to vomit woke him up fast. He glanced down to see silver chains around his wrists, realized he must have similar ones around his ankles and neck as well. He laid his head back and closed his eyes, trying to focus all his thoughts on Tommy, hoping that just maybe his mate would hear him. But the pain and the smell was enough to distract him that he couldn't concentrate properly. Plus, whatever they'd dosed him with was still messing with his head.

He caught a scent and shut his eyes, feigning unconsciousness as his senses worked out that the person approaching was male and a vampire. He could feel the man's breath when he got near, smell the stale cigarette smoke clinging to him. He clenched his jaw to keep from wrinkling his nose at the stale smell of old blood clinging to him.

"So, not awake yet. No worries. You will be soon and then I get to play. He said I could do whatever I wanted to as long as you didn't die."

Adam steeled himself not to flinch as a rough finger stroked down the side of his face. He knew that voice, but he wasn't willing to open his eyes to find out who his captor was.

"So much pretty and so much I can do to it. So many things I can use. Matches. Holy water. Salt. Knives. Oh, and I have a blow torch, too. But, it will all have to wait until you wake up, can't have you sleeping through all the fun."

Images flooded Adam's mind of what he would look like when this guy was finished with him and he repressed a shudder. For the first time in a very long time fear started to spike through him, fear that he might not make it out of this with everything intact, including his sanity. Relief washed over him when the man stroked his face one last time and turned and left the room. As soon as he knew he was out of earshot, Adam started struggling against the silver chains in earnest, ignoring the smell of his own skin burning.

 ****

~*~*~

Terrance looked around somewhat satisfied. As Adam's second it was his responsibility to make sure everything was set up properly. Repeatedly he glanced at the clock on the wall wondering why he hadn't at least heard from Adam. He knew something had happened with Tommy. Adam would have never gone out by himself if he wasn't out to drown something. He frowned and pulled out his phone, rubbing his thumb over the numbers, debating for what felt like the thousandth time if he should bother Tommy since he'd been unable to get in touch with Adam. He slid it back into his pocket when the door opened and the first council members to arrive walked into the room.

 ****

~*~*~

Tommy looked around the bar, ignoring the blatant invitations he was getting. Despite the 'fuck off' signal he thought he was clearly sending, he'd already been hit on five times, by three guys and two girls. Brooke had just laughed at him when he'd complained to her. She'd ruffled his hair and said, "Tommy Joe, you're just too pretty and the 'hands off' aura just makes you even more attractive."

He'd rolled his eyes and turned back to his drink. He sat there, watching Brooke and Sasha dance with Taylor. The two girls had him in the middle and Taylor's face was so red Tommy was worried his head might actually explode. When the song ended the three of them joined him at the bar. Sasha nudged him. "You're next."

Tommy shook his head. "Oh no, you're not getting me out there to do that again."

Sasha and Brooke exchanged glances and then they each grabbed Tommy by the arm and pulled him out to the dance floor while Taylor sat back and laughed. With Brooke behind him and Sasha in front of him, the three of them started moving in time to the music. Brooke pressed herself to his back and he could feel her breasts soft against his shoulder blades. Sasha grabbed his belt loops and pulled his hips forward as she thrust against him in time to the music.  
Tommy closed his eyes and let the two of them lead, knowing that if Adam were here it wouldn't last very long considering the amount of pheromones Tommy was currently putting off. Thinking of Adam reminded him of their earlier fight and so he let the thought go, concentrating on the music and the dancing.

 ****

~*~*~

Adam felt a sharp kick to his ribs.

"Been watching you. I know you're awake. Stop faking it. Besides, I know just how long that stuff I gave you lasts and you're long past the time."

Adam opened his eyes and glared at him, still feeling groggy and disoriented. "Blake? What the fuck are you doing? And what the fuck did you give me?"

Blake laughed, "He wanted to know the same thing but I wouldn't tell him. Oh don't worry, it's not fatal, well not immediately. Not if you have the cure. Which I know you do and I'll make sure you're alive to get it. Just told to keep you out of the way for a while."

"What did you give me?" Adam growled.

The man grinned maliciously. "Coniine."

Adam's heart stuttered in his chest and fear sliced through him again.

"Yeah, nasty stuff. But like I said, I know you got the cure."

Adam closed his eyes. There was only one way to cure coniine poisoning in a Vamp and he sure as fuck wasn't going to use it. He slumped in the chains.

"Oh, now we can't have that. I need you up and fighting, can't have you giving in too easily."

Adam raised his head and glared at Blake. "You think I'm giving up? Think again. When I get loose –" He was interrupted when he laughed.

"When you get loose? You're not going to get loose. When the time is right, he'll come back to 'rescue' you, but by the time he gets here, I'll be long gone."

Adam watched him walk over to a table. He pushed back a fabric covering and Adam's eyes went wide. The man ran his fingers lovingly over the instruments displayed in front of him. "So what should we start with first?"

  


TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vamp AU: Adam is an Alpha Vamp, Tommy is his Claimed mate. They argue just like anyone else but this time things take a serious turn for the worse with dire consequences for both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have mixed a lot of Vamp lore together and come up with my own verse. There are elements of Buffy, True Blood, Anita Blake, and Kim Harrison. As this is the third story in a series, not all the lore or questions will be answered. So stay tuned and be patient :) Thanks!

**Disclaimers/Archive:** This is the third story in the Claimed verse. Previous stories can be found [Here](http://thraceadams.dreamwidth.org/154736.html?#cutid1) These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. And as Adam said in his own words - "It's Fiction." I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

Thanks as always to my friend, beta, hand-holder, partner in crime [](http://buttononthetop.livejournal.com/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://buttononthetop.livejournal.com/) for her hard beta work. Any mistakes you find are purely mine.

PLEASE DO NOT LINK/COPY/SHARE/WHATEVER THIS ANYWHERE. THANK YOU.

 ****

Betrayal and Sacrifice

**Chapter Three**

Terrance looked around and glanced at the clock again. Something was definitely wrong. Adam would never blow off a trial like this and he should have been here over an hour ago. He knew he was going to have to talk to someone and quickly. He had to do what he could to protect Adam's reputation. He scanned the room looking for anyone he knew that was on their side, ignoring Danny and the fake concerned looks he was shooting his way.

A flash of red caught his eye and he spotted Michaela with Eric. Smiling in relief, he made his way over to her. She glanced up at him with a smile but concern in her eyes. "Where's Adam?"

He shook his head. "I don't know. I haven't heard from him. This isn't like him, I think something happened."

"What about his mate?" Eric asked. "Has he tried contacting him through their link?"

Terrance felt his face heat up, but before he could explain, Michaela laughed. "Don't tell me, they're fighting already?"

Terrance laughed, albeit nervously. "Sweetie, you hit the nail on the head."

Michaela smiled. "That boy, I swear. Okay, let me handle this. Why don't you call Tommy and some of your other people and see if they've heard from Adam. I'll start discreetly passing the word that proceedings will be delayed a bit. Okay?"

Terrance nodded his head, relieved that she was going to take charge of this. He squeezed the hand she offered him and then slipped out of the room to use his phone.

 ****

~*~*~

Tommy was nestled in between Sasha and Brooke in the booth while Taylor went and got them more drinks. Sasha was tweeting and reading them her @replies and they were all laughing so hard Tommy almost shot beer out of his nose. He was holding his stomach from laughing when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He shot Sasha a look as he pulled it out of his pocket. He flipped it open and started to read the text message.

His stomach dropped to his feet and his heart leapt into his throat as he immediately started texting back. Brooke put her hand on his leg. "Tommy? Honey, are you okay? You look pale. What's wrong?"

"I have to get out, I have to go. Right now. Lemme out."

Brooke immediately slid out of the booth as Tommy climbed after her. Sasha shot her a look and Brooke nodded following Tommy out into the cool night air.

"Tommy, talk to me. What the hell is going on?"

He punched one of the numbers on his phone and put it up to his ear, before answering her. "Adam's missing."

"Terrance? What the fuck is going on? What do you mean he didn't show?"

 ****

~*~*~

Adam clenched his teeth, determined not to make a sound. He couldn't hide the wince though as the man dropped another match on him, letting it land on his chest and burn out on its own.

Blake chuckled. "That's it? A wince? I know that hurts."

Adam smirked at him defiantly. "That the best ya got? You really think dropping a few matches on me is going to make me break and cry like a baby? You've been spending too much time with humans and you obviously don't know a thing about me."

Blake's face twisted in anger and he turned back to his table of goodies, grabbing a jar of liquid. He pulled off the cap and upended it over Adam's chest, letting it dribble past the spout drop by drop. "How about some garlic infused holy water?"

Adam curled his hands into fists at his side, digging his nails in his palms as the holy water seared his chest, already scored with burn marks from the matches. He smelled his own blood as it welled up in his palms and he tried to relax his hands, knowing he would need all the blood he had. He clenched his teeth again, trapping the scream of pain in his throat so that all Blake heard was a whisper of a whimper.

Blake's smile widened wickedly. "At last, we're getting somewhere."

 ****

~*~*~

Tommy flipped his phone shut, pressing it against his forehead. Brooke, who had overheard Tommy's end of the conversation, put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Tommy?"

"Adam is missing. He never showed up for the trial. He's not answering his phone. Terrance is coming to pick me up."

"What are you going to do?"

Tommy glanced up at her, his face full of worry. "I think –" He chewed his bottom lip. "I think I might be able to scent him."

"Without blood?"

Tommy nodded his head. "Yeah, um, since we've been bonded, all my senses have been sharpened when it comes to him. I can sense his feelings, his emotions, sometimes I can even hear him talk inside my head. But most of all, I can smell him, from miles away. So maybe…" His voice drifted off.

 ****

~*~*~

Adam drank thirstily from the straw, knowing that it was probably laced with more poison but he was too weak to refuse. When he finished, Blake stroked his hair and it was all Adam could do to keep from vomiting it all back up.

Blake smirked at him. "Torture you can handle, but a loving touch you can't? Interesting. It's because of your new mate isn't it, reminds you of him? Don't want someone else touching you like that? So, tell me about your new mate? Tommy? Isn't that his name? He's a pretty little blond thing isn’t he? I bet he'd be a lot of fun to play with. So many things I could do to him."

"You leave him alone," Adam snarled.

Blake laughed cruelly. "I could just kill you, go after him, bring him here."

He turned toward the table and grabbed one of his knives. He faced Adam again, rubbing his thumb along the sharp edge. "It's coated in silver, just might leave a scar if I cut you often enough."

He placed the knife against Adam's bare chest and cut a long line up from his belly to his nipple. Adam shut his eyes tightly at the sharp pain and the smell of his own blood welling up in the cut.

"How about I tell you all the things I'm going to do to your pretty kitty when I get my hands on him?"

Adam stoically remained silent this time, clenching his jaw when he felt the knife make another cut, this time across just under his nipple.

"I think I'd force shift him first. Causes so much pain. You ever do that to him? And then shift him back? They are so deliciously vulnerable. I'd have no trouble strapping him down, having some fun with my knife, maybe take that blow torch to his flawless skin. I wonder how he would react to holy water. The holy part probably wouldn't matter much, but cats don't like water. I bet I could waterboard him, wonder how long it would take before he'd be begging me to stop."

He paused, making another cut in Adam's skin. "Then maybe shift him again, light some of his fur on fire. Oh, branding, that would be fun. Maybe a nice B right on his flank, let everyone know he belongs to me."

Adam's eyes snapped open. "He'll never belong to you," he growled. "I claimed him. He's mine. Forever."

"Ah, but if you're dead…" Blake let his voice trail off.

Adam started struggling against the chains, the poison making his brain muzzy and the loss of blood making him even weaker. "You stay away from him, you hear me? You stay away from him!"

Blake just laughed, slicing the knife across Adam's chest as he struggled in vain against the chains, blood starting to drip from his wrists and ankles.

"It's no use you know, you're never going to get out of those chains. Would you like to know what I'm carving into your chest?"

Adam watched as another slice was made just under his other nipple and he shut his eyes.

"Tommy."

Adam's eyes opened again. "What?" he whispered.

"I'm carving Tommy into your chest, so the last thing you feel before I kill you is the scar of his name pulling against your skin and the last thing you know is that he'll be mine."

Adam closed his eyes, squeezing them shut trying to keep the hot rush of tears from spilling out. He knew he failed when he felt a single blood-tinged tear drop leak out and slowly trickle down his face. He clenched his jaw when he felt Blake's finger gather it up.

"Blood-tinged tears, so delicious," Blake said, licking his finger. "But not quite as delicious as this," he murmured making a final cut and stepping back to observe his handiwork.

He turned back to the table grabbed another jar of holy water and dumped the whole thing on Adam's chest with no preamble or warning.

"FUCK!" Adam yelled out before he felt himself sinking into the welcome blackness.

  
TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vamp AU: Adam is an Alpha Vamp, Tommy is his Claimed mate. They argue just like anyone else but this time things take a serious turn for the worse with dire consequences for both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have mixed a lot of Vamp lore together and come up with my own verse. There are elements of Buffy, True Blood, Anita Blake, and Kim Harrison. As this is the third story in a series, not all the lore or questions will be answered. So stay tuned and be patient :) Thanks!

**Disclaimers/Archive:** This is the third story in the Claimed verse. Previous stories can be found [Here](http://thraceadams.dreamwidth.org/154736.html?#cutid1) These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. And as Adam said in his own words - "It's Fiction." I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

Thanks as always to my friend, beta, hand-holder, partner in crime [](http://buttononthetop.livejournal.com/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://buttononthetop.livejournal.com/) for her hard beta work. Any mistakes you find are purely mine.

PLEASE DO NOT LINK/COPY/SHARE/WHATEVER THIS ANYWHERE. THANK YOU.

 ****

Betrayal and Sacrifice

**Chapter Four**

Terrance paced the room, making small talk with the council members when necessary, but really waiting for Michaela to come back. No one knew where Adam was. He wasn't at the bar he'd said he was going to, Tommy hadn't heard from him and neither had Lane.

Terrance felt helpless. Officially, he was Adam's second but in this forum he had no say. This was Vamp territory he had to play by their rules, which was why he was depending on Michaela to work some magic. She may be a tiny blond thing but she was a spitfire and she adored Adam. He watched as she worked the room, knew immediately who was going to be on their side and who frankly didn't care. What surprised him was Danny.

Terrance narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Danny looked concerned but also strangely triumphant. Terrance closed his eyes and inhaled deeply through his nose, it wasn't as effective in his human form but it was better than nothing. He smelled no worry or fear coming from Danny, just pride and arrogance. He opened his eyes to watch as Danny flipped open his phone, Michaela smiled at him and then started making her way back to Terrance.

When she got to him, he jerked his head toward Danny. "What's going on with him?"

She pursed her lips. "I think he's lying but there's no way I can prove it. He seemed very concerned, he was going to call his people and have them put out some feelers about Adam. And he said he would step up and take Adam's place tonight. He'd reassure everyone that Adam was 'unavoidably detained' and asked him to help out."

"What?" Terrance seethed.

Michaela placed a reassuring hand on his arm. "I know that's not the truth, but it's the best we can do in these circumstances and it helps Adam save face. Since Adam's covered here, you should get out there and look for him."

"Yeah, I already talked to Tommy, he's waiting for me to pick him up. I guess I should go thank Danny and take my leave."

Michaela pulled him into a hug and he bent down to let her kiss him on the cheek. She swiped her lipstick off with her thumb, rubbing it over his cheek. "Call me? Let me know what's going on? Please?"

He covered her hand with his and squeezed. "I will. Thanks, Michaela."

With one last grateful smile, he made his way through the crowd toward Danny. He stood there while Danny kissed the shifter with him, his beast pawing at him to be let out because of the fear that was radiating off of her. When Danny finished he sent the girl off to get him a drink with a heavy slap to her ass. He turned to look at Terrance, a smarmy grin on his face. He stuck out his hand and Terrance grabbed it to shake and then leaned forward to talk to him.

"Danny. Good to see you."

"I take it you're going off to look for Adam?"

"Yes. I came over to take my leave."

Danny placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly. "Go find our boy. I do hope nothing serious has happened to him."

Terrance clenched his jaw, feeling in his gut that Danny was lying right to his face. He swallowed it down though and smiled, forcing words out of his mouth that he didn't mean. "I do, too. Thanks so much for stepping up and taking care of things."

Danny smiled, his eyes flashing silver for a brief second. "No problem. Let me know when you hear from him."

"I will. And thank you again."

Danny squeezed his shoulder, Terrance inclined his head slightly before turning and heading for the door.

 ****

~*~*~

Tommy paced restlessly outside the bar. He chewed his thumb until Brooke jerked it out of his mouth. He looked up at her sharply.

"Stop or you're going to make yourself bleed. I know you're worried, but causing yourself harm isn't going to do any good. He'll be here as soon as he can."

Tommy pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "I'm just so fucking worried about him, you know? And when I left –" He bit his lip as he felt his eyes start to burn. "When I left tonight we weren't exactly on the best of terms you know?"

"Oh honey, just because you had a fight doesn’t mean –"

"But that's just it, what if those words are the last ones I say to him?"

Brooke grabbed his arm and shook him a bit. "Don't you think like that. Don't you fucking think like that. You and Terrance are going to find him and everything will get back to normal. You understand? You have to believe that."

Tommy stared at her hard and then nodded his head. He turned away to look down the street hoping to see the lights of Terrance's car, his mind unable to stop repeating the last words he'd said to Adam.

 _Don't wait up for me. You'll be sleeping alone tonight."_

 ****

~*~*~

 _Adam smiled as Tommy's body moved with his, their skin sliding together as he slid in and out of Tommy's body. His lips found Tommy's shoulder and he darted his tongue out for a brief taste, relishing the salty flavor.  
"Tommy," he moaned as he felt his mate clench tightly around him._

"Dreaming about your boy?" Blake asked, jerking Adam out of his fevered thoughts, bringing him crashing back to a world of pain and fear.

Adam refused to acknowledge him, mentally kicking himself for being weak enough to actually speak Tommy's name out loud.

Blake laughed. "Ah, so we're back to being stoic are we? I'm sure I can change that," he growled menacingly. He turned to his table and muttered to himself as he perused the objects laid out there.

Fear gripped Adam when he saw Blake pick up the blow torch and caress it lovingly for a few seconds. A brief measure of relief flooded through him when Blake set it back down on the table. He closed his eyes in resignation though when he saw Blake pick up a silver coated knife.

Blake turned back to Adam. "Open your eyes now. I know the knife is kind of boring, but it makes such pretty marks on your skin, the blood rises up so beautifully, and you make such lovely noises when I use it."

Adam clenched his teeth and watched as Blake drew the knife down his forearm, slicing right through the infinity tattoo on his wrist but unable to mark the Eye of Horus tattoo. Blake frowned and tried again but again was unable to slice through the ancient symbol of protection. Frustrated, he made a deep slice across Adam's belly instead causing Adam to scream in shock and black out again.

 ****

~*~*~

"Fuck!" Tommy yelled out, clutching his belly as he collapsed onto the pavement.

Terrance screeched to a halt and jumped out of the car and ran over to where Brooke and Sasha were pulling Tommy up. He was pale and cold sweat was pouring off of him.

"What is it? What happened?" Terrance demanded.

"I don't know, Boo. He just went down."

Terrance put his arm around Tommy's waist, bent down. "Tommy?"

"It's Adam," he grunted painfully. "Wherever he is, he's hurt."

"How bad?"

Tommy closed his eyes and screwed up his face in concentration. He blew out an exasperated sigh. "I can't tell, it's really fuzzy."

Terrance frowned. Tommy looked up at him, worry coloring his features. "He's been drugged, hasn't he? That's why it's blurry, why I can't see him clearly."

Terrance squeezed his waist. "I don't know that for sure, but yeah, probably." He turned to look at the other dancers. "I'm going to need you to go back to the hotel, talk to Neil, Lane, and Monte. They need to know what's going on. Does anyone know where he went for that drink?"

Brooke, Sasha, and Taylor all shook their heads. Terrance sighed, turning back to Tommy. "Can you scent him? I can try, but I'd have to go back to the hotel and smell his clothes. Seeing as you're his mate, you might be able to pick it up easily if we come across it. Plus with the added adrenalin…" His voice trailed off.

"And the guilt?" Tommy added softly, unable to look into Terrance's  
sympathetic eyes.

"I know a few Vamp bars we can start at. You up for this?"

Tommy nodded his head emphatically, still clutching his stomach. "Let's go."

They said their goodbyes to the others and quickly made their way to Terrance's car. Tommy strapped himself in and stared out the window as Terrance started the engine. He glanced over at Tommy. "We're gonna find him, okay? We're gonna find him."

Tommy just nodded silently and went back to staring out the window.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vamp AU: Adam is an Alpha Vamp, Tommy is his Claimed mate. They argue just like anyone else but this time things take a serious turn for the worse with dire consequences for both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have mixed a lot of Vamp lore together and come up with my own verse. There are elements of Buffy, True Blood, Anita Blake, and Kim Harrison. As this is the third story in a series, not all the lore or questions will be answered. So stay tuned and be patient :) Thanks!

**Disclaimers/Archive:** This is the third story in the Claimed verse. Previous stories can be found [Here](http://thraceadams.dreamwidth.org/154736.html?#cutid1) These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. And as Adam said in his own words - "It's Fiction." I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

Thanks as always to my friend, beta, hand-holder, partner in crime [](http://buttononthetop.livejournal.com/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://buttononthetop.livejournal.com/) for her hard beta work. Any mistakes you find are purely mine.

PLEASE DO NOT LINK/COPY/SHARE/WHATEVER THIS ANYWHERE. THANK YOU.

 ****

Betrayal and Sacrifice

**Chapter Five**

  
_Adam licked his way down Tommy's chest, finally reaching the nipple he'd pinched that night during the show. He licked it delicately and Tommy giggled. He smiled and darted his tongue out again, watching as it puckered up under his touch. He nipped at it gently with his teeth, feeling Tommy's hands tighten in his hair, a bit too much, until it was just a tad painful. He moaned._

"Oh, sorry, did that hurt?"

Adam glanced down at his chest, dragged back into the present by the pain of his own nipple. It was red, sore and throbbing from where Blake had taken some pliers and twisted until it bled. He clenched his teeth and gave Blake a cocky grin. "Not by a long shot. I live for pain, so fucking bring it on."

Blake growled and angrily grabbed another tool from his table and drove an ice pick right into Adam's side.

"Fuck," Adam groaned, coughing up blood. "You're just too easy."

Blake snarled at him, twisting the ice pick. "I'm so glad I'm the one that gets to do this to you. I've hated you for so long. Everything comes so easily to you, you get handed everything on a silver fucking platter and you're just so damn arrogant. You were always too good for me and now look at you, chained up and at my mercy. Who's the better one now?"

Adam gaped at him. "You think I have it easy? Are you listening to yourself? I have to hide just like everyone else. Things don't get handed to me, I work hard for them. As for arrogant, well I guess that's a matter of opinion. And as for me being better than you – I never thought that at all, I just wasn't interested. Still not interested." He took in a shaky breath, pain radiating through his body as he licked his dry lips, covering them in blood. Adam coughed again, seeing flecks of blood spray out and hit Blake's face.

Blake shot him a concerned glance and then shrugged, putting his tools down. "Probably should stay away from sharp and switch to blunt, can't have you losing too much blood or I'll have to give you more."

Adam rolled his eyes. "You mean more of that vile stuff you gave me earlier laced with more coniine?"

"You caught that, huh?"

Adam shook his head. "I may be chained to the floor, bleeding, and drugged, but I'm not stupid. Now that I know what you used, I could taste it."

Blake laughed maliciously, turning his back on Adam. He hummed softly while he perused the table. "I wonder how your kitten would handle blunt."

Adam clenched his hands harder, feeling the sharp pain as his nails broke the skin of his palms again. It seared through him, helping him focus, keeping the panic at bay. He refused to give Blake the satisfaction of knowing that his threats to Tommy scared Adam more than anything he was doing to him physically. He'd already accepted his inevitable death because there was no way he'd take the cure for coniine poisoning.

"Be a shame to maim him with a hammer blow to the knee. I hear that's pretty painful."

Adam rolled his eyes as Blake turned around not even flinching at the sight of the ball peen hammer in Blake's fist.

Blake winked at him. "Can't have you losing anymore blood for a while. So I'm gonna break a few bones instead. I'd really like to break your neck, but then you might not come around for hours. Although I might save that for later, leave you with a broken neck for your friends to find you. Then while they're busy with you I can go find your cat, have some fun with him for a while before I kill him."

Adam dug his fingers in even harder, feeling the blood start trickling out over his palm again, forcing himself to remain stoic.

"Hmmm, well, let's get back to it. Don't want to break something large yet, gotta start small. So," he grabbed Adam's hand, forcing his fist to uncurl. "I figure I'll start with your fingers."

Adam closed his eyes as Blake pressed his hand flat so he didn't have to see him swing the hammer.

 ****

~*~*~

"FUCK!" Tommy let out a bloodcurdling scream and cradled his hand to his chest.

Terrance almost swerved the car onto the sidewalk. He regained control and looked over at Tommy worriedly. "Jesus! Fuck, are you okay?"

Tommy had his eyes closed, his breath puffing out through his mouth, his nostrils flaring as he took deep breaths of air in. His upper lip shone in the darkness, the cold sweat there reflecting the street lamps. "It's Adam," he gasped out, pain causing his voice to break. "His hand. Someone just broke his fingers."

"Fuck," Terrance whispered. He pressed harder on the accelerator. He glanced over at Tommy again. "Tommy, you gotta concentrate man. I know it hurts, I know how much it hurts, Boo, but you gotta separate yourself from the pain. Okay? It's the only way you're going to be any good to Adam. You have to pull away from the pain, focus on his thoughts, his emotions, not his physical state, okay? Can you do that?"

Tommy fisted his hand on his thigh, pounding his hand on his leg, trying hard to erase the phantom throbbing in his other hand. He opened his eyes and stretched out his fingers, trying to reassure himself that it wasn't his hand and fingers that were broken. He bit his lip, forcing the cry of pain back inside, refusing to let it slip out. "Yeah – yeah, I can do that," he gasped out.

He closed his eyes again and pictured a door, he shoved all the pain through it, pictured it as his physical connection to Adam and then he shut it. "Fuck," he whispered, feeling the jolt as that connection to Adam was shut off.

Terrance reached over and placed a hand on his thigh. "He'll be okay. He'll know what you're doing. It's okay, all right, Boo?"

Tommy nodded, not trusting his voice, swiping angrily at the tear that had slipped down his cheek. He kept his eyes closed, picturing the other door, the one he'd left wide open, the one connecting him to Adam's thoughts. "Please," he said softly. "Please, Adam."

They rode the rest of the way in silence. This was the fourth Vamp bar they'd been too in the last two hours. Tommy got out of the car, not feeling very hopeful until they got to the door and then he caught it, Adam's scent.  
He reached out and grabbed Terrance by the arm. "He was here, I can smell it."

Terrance spoke quickly to the bouncer who let them inside. Tommy followed behind Terrance, inhaling deeply. The scent was much stronger inside, he followed it to a bar stool. He reached out a trembling hand and ran it over the smooth surface, his fingers warming the cool wood. "He was here," he whispered. "He sat right here."

His fingers left the stool and ran across the rough hewn surface of the bar. He closed his eyes again, picturing Adam sitting here, the bartender giving him a drink. He turned to Terrance, his brown eyes wide with fear. "We need to talk to the bartender."

Terrance waved the bartender over. He pointed to the stool. "Hey, was Adam here earlier? You know tall, black hair, intense blue eyes, remember him?"

The bartender stared at them for a moment, giving them both the once over and something in Tommy's eyes made him come to a decision. He nodded his head slowly. "Yeah, he was here. Alone. Some asshole tried to buy him another drink but he refused. He had a drink and left. Looked like he was having some trouble holding his liquor the way he was stumbling toward the door."

Tommy surged forward. "Stumbling toward the door? What do you mean?"

The bartender shrugged. "You know, stumbling, like he'd had too much to drink, except I'd only given him one shot."

Tommy felt the cat inside him tense, ready to pounce when he felt Terrance lay a restraining hand on his arm. Tommy bit his lip as he looked down at it, willing his cat back under control. He looked up at Terrance to see him shake his head.

Terrance smiled at the bartender and Tommy could see the threat hidden just below the surface. "We're afraid something might have happened to Adam. Tell me about the person who tried to buy him the drink."

The bartender took a cautious step back, looking at both of them, running his hand through his hair nervously. "Um, he was tall, I think, had a hat on, pulled down, big coat, bad tipper. Oh, and he had a scar on his cheek. Old scar. I'll get the manager. We have cameras all over the place, he's probably on them someplace."

"Thank you, you’ve been very helpful." Terrance smiled at him and left the bar, heading toward the back.

Casting a frustrated glance around the bar, Tommy followed in Terrance's footsteps. He was quiet while Terrance spoke to the manager who led them to an office with a monitor.

"Here they are, knock yourselves out."

Terrance flashed him a brilliant smile. "Thank you. Maybe you could help us, you know, speed things along?"

The manager gave him a wan smile and sat down in front of the screen and waited for them to join him. Terrance turned back to Tommy and practically shoved him into the chair. "Sit down before you fall down. I know how much this takes out of you. I've done it before."

Tommy watched mutely as Terrance and the manager looked through the feeds finally finding the one for the bar where Adam had been seated. He pushed a few buttons and rewound the recording. Tommy was the one that spotted him first. "There." He pointed as the manager stopped the rewind.

They both watched in silence as Adam ordered a drink and sipped it slowly. They saw the man sit down next to him and Adam turn away from the bar to watch the crowd.

"Idiot," Terrance muttered. "He knows better than to turn his back on a drink."

The image on the screen switched to the dance floor, the front door, and the back door. Tommy growled. "What the actual fuck, man?"

The manager apologized. "Sorry, I have multiple cameras and they switch, give it a couple of seconds."

Finally, the image switched back and they sat watching in horror as the man pulled out a vial of liquid and poured it into Adam's drink, stirring it with his finger and wiping his hand on his pants. Terrance narrowed his eyes, leaned closer to the screen, and had the manager pause the recording. "Well, fuck me, it's Blake."

Tommy whirled to look at him. "You know him?"

Terrance laughed darkly. "Know him? Yeah, I'd say so. Outside of Danny, there isn't any one Vamp that hates Adam more than Blake."

"Why?"

"You name it, Adam's fame, his place on the Council, his friendship with Simon, his friends, his lovers, whatever. And he hates you. Not only does Blake want to **BE** Adam, more than that he really wants to be **WITH** Adam and he never will be, but to risk the Council's wrath over a pathetic crush, I thought he was better than that."

Tommy returned his attention back to the screen as the manager hit the play button. They watched as Adam slammed his drink back and stood up. Tommy bit his lip when Adam swayed and grabbed the stool for support.

He growled waiting as the feed went through its loop again. His heart started pounding when Blake appeared and slipped an arm around Adam's waist.  
The feed looped again and Tommy's mouth went dry as Blake escorted Adam toward the front door.

Closing his eyes as the feed looped, he counted off the seconds before opening them. He clenched his hands into fists as he watched Blake dump Adam into the back of a car and shut the door, before running over and jumping into the driver's side and taking off.

He turned to Terrance, his eyes shiny with unshed tears. "What do we do now?"  
Terrance smiled triumphantly. "No worries, Boo, I need to make phone call."

Tommy nodded and turned back to the screen, not even listening as Terrance talked into his phone. He reached his hand out and traced the frozen image of Adam on the screen. The lump in his throat made it hard to breathe. "I'm sorry," he whispered through his link with Adam. "This is all my fault. If we hadn't gotten into a fight you'd never be in trouble. I'm so sorry."

 ****

~*~*~

"Nothing to apologize for, baby," Adam whispered. "Nothing to apologize for." His eyes slipped closed again, the throbbing in his hands searing through his body and making his brain retreat to a safer place.

 _Adam looked down into big brown eyes, blown dark with passion. He licked at kiss-swollen lips, rubbed his thumb over reddened skin. He swiveled his hips drawing a moan from both of them._

 _"Please," Tommy begged._

 _Adam leaned down and sucked another mark up on Tommy's collarbone._

 _"Soon, baby, soon." Adam whispered, reaching down and dragging his thumbnail over Tommy's scar, causing him to arch under Adam, pressing his hips up._

 _Adam lost control then and thrust hard until there was nothing but pleasure and pain swirling around them carrying them both over the edge until he collapsed onto Tommy, gasping his name over and over like a mantra._

 _"Tommy. Tommy. Tommy."_

  
TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vamp AU: Adam is an Alpha Vamp, Tommy is his Claimed mate. They argue just like anyone else but this time things take a serious turn for the worse with dire consequences for both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have mixed a lot of Vamp lore together and come up with my own verse. There are elements of Buffy, True Blood, Anita Blake, and Kim Harrison. As this is the third story in a series, not all the lore or questions will be answered. So stay tuned and be patient :) Thanks!

**Disclaimers/Archive:** This is the third story in the Claimed verse. Previous stories can be found [Here](http://thraceadams.dreamwidth.org/154736.html?#cutid1) These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. And as Adam said in his own words - "It's Fiction." I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

Thanks as always to my friend, beta, hand-holder, partner in crime [](http://buttononthetop.livejournal.com/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://buttononthetop.livejournal.com/) for her hard beta work. Any mistakes you find are purely mine.

PLEASE DO NOT LINK/COPY/SHARE/WHATEVER THIS ANYWHERE. THANK YOU.

 ****

Betrayal and Sacrifice

**Chapter Six**

  
Tommy stood by as Terrance talked into his phone. They were still outside the club. Terrance had called a friend of his on the police force and asked for a favor. Tommy had paced restlessly as they waited for the call Terrance was on now. Terrance had given his officer friend Blake's name and license plate number and his friend had said he'd see what he could find out, and now finally they'd gotten a call back.

Tommy chewed his thumbnail and started to pace again. He could only hear Terrance's side of the conversation and it was driving him crazy. He'd wanted to shift, to hunt for Adam that way, but Terrance had said it was too dangerous, the area too populated, so he waited while Terrance talked to his friend.

"Boo?"

Tommy looked up, "Anything?"

"Yeah, a couple of addresses. Blake's home address and a warehouse in the industrial area where his car has been seen in the past. I say we head there first."

Tommy nodded and moved to get into passenger seat of the car while Terrance ran to the driver's side. Once they were on the road he turned to Terrance. "What are we gonna do when we get there?"

Terrance pursed his lips, his hands tightening on the steering wheel. He shrugged. "Check things out, see if Adam's really there, what Blake's doing. We can call for backup once we know more."

"Yeah, I guess."

He went back to staring out the window, wondering what was happening with Adam. Whenever he closed his eyes he could see the closed door that signified his physical connection to Adam. In his mind he stood outside it, his hand pressed to the surface. He could almost feel the cold metal of the doorknob in his hand. He wanted so badly to open it but was terrified of what he might unleash.

"Don't do it, Tommy. Just, please?"

Tommy opened his eyes, leaving the door behind, still closed. "I won't," he said softly. "I'm just –"

"I know, so am I. We'll get there, check things out and then I'll call Zac. He'll call Simon and we'll get ourselves some help once we know what we're up against. Okay?"

Tommy nodded, chewing his thumbnail again and going back to watching the lights fly by the window as they drove.

  
**~*~*~**   


_Adam stroked his fingers through Tommy's hair, watching him sleep. The show had been amazing and the sex even more so and Tommy was exhausted. He'd fallen asleep before Adam had even had the chance to clean them off. Adam laughed softly at that. Tommy put so much of himself into everything that it should have come as no surprise that he would do the same with sex._

 _Adam bent down and kissed the top of his head softly. Tommy shifted slightly in his sleep but didn't wake and Adam resumed the stroking through his hair pausing every once in a while to inhale deeply, letting Tommy's scent flood his senses._

Adam blinked his eyes, looking around him. He couldn't see Blake but that didn't mean he wasn't around. Adam let his head fall, too exhausted to keep it up, the throbbing in his hands almost a blessing. He could still feel blood trickling out from his side, his chest, his hands, and some other places he didn't want to think about. The pain around his wrists and ankles was almost completely gone which meant the silver chains had most likely burned all the way through to the bone. He grimaced at the image that presented in his head. Blake might as well take the chains off, he wasn't going anywhere.

He could feel the coniine moving through his body, knew that it was really only a matter of time. There was too much poison, too many injuries, and he'd lost too much blood. Even if he was willing to use the cure he thought it might be too little too late now. He wasn't going to give up, far from it, but he knew there'd be no escaping on his own. His only hope now was for a rescue.

  
**~*~*~**   


"He's dying."

"What?"

"I can feel it, in my bones. He's dying, Terrance, we have to find him."

Tommy hated the desperate edge to his voice but the resignation was coming off Adam in waves and making his heart ache.

"Do you know what's wrong with him?"

Tommy shook his head. "Just that he thinks it might be too late," his voice broke on the words.

He reached out and braced himself as Terrance took the next corner too fast, throwing him against the door.

"Sorry," Terrance muttered.

Tommy just remained silent, willing Terrance to hurry. He stared out the window watching the lights flash by, his own harsh words to Adam echoing through his head like an accusation. _I didn't mean it, Adam. I mean, I did, but I – fuck, please just stay alive. Please. I need you._

  
**~*~*~**   


"Tommy!"

Adam could hear Tommy's voice and he answered, unable to stay silent. And then he panicked. He looked around frantically, spotting Blake hunched over his table, humming softly to himself. He couldn't break the link with Tommy but he couldn't answer him anymore either, he couldn't afford to have Tommy come here; walk right into Blake's hands. He looked down at his wrists and felt his stomach lurch, he closed his eyes and swallowed hard.

"Ahh, you're awake again. I heard you calling out to your little kitty. Wanting him to come rescue you?"

"No," Adam spat out through clenched teeth. "I don't want him anywhere near here. I don't need rescuing. You're going to make a wrong move and –"

Blake's laughter interrupted him. "Oh Adam, you and your ego really are too much."

He reached down and stroked some sweat-matted hair off Adam's forehead.  
Adam flinched at his touch, recoiling from the intimate gesture.

Blake wrapped a fist in his hair and jerked Adam's head up forcing him to look Blake in the eyes.

"Don't you get it? Nobody is going to rescue you. You're going to die down here –"

A ringing phone interrupted Blake's tirade. He snarled and released Adam's head with a shove, grabbing for his phone and walking away, muttering into it. Adam could only hear bits and pieces. Something about the plan working, and Blake cursing as he hung up the phone. He watched Blake stomp back over to the table and grab a bag of blood, opening it and pouring it into a mug. He put a straw in it and squatted to offer it to Adam.

"It's pure, you don't have to worry."

Adam stared at him for a moment, gauging his honesty and then gave in and drank it greedily, watching Blake, trying to assimilate what he'd just learned. When he finished the mug and felt the blood start to work a bit he let his head hang down again and allowed himself a smug smile.

"You have a boss. Someone else is pulling the strings. You weren't supposed to kill me, were you?" He laughed bitterly. "You fucked up. You know that little mug of blood isn't going to do much, right? You've already done too much to me." Adam gave another wet cough, spraying blood all over his chest.

He smiled at Blake again, a gruesome smile with blood flecked lips and blood-stained teeth harsh against his too pale skin. "So what's he going to do to you when he finds out the truth?"

"Fuck you!" Blake turned and threw the mug across the room where it shattered against the floor. Angrily, he grabbed a hammer off the table and turned back to Adam.

Adam continued to smile at him maniacally because as long as Blake was focused on him he wasn't focused on Tommy. He kept smiling even when Blake brought the hammer crashing down right onto his knee.

  
**~*~*~**   


Tommy rubbed at his knee anxiously. The pain was there, not as sharp or kick-you-in-the-guts painful as before, but enough that he knew something had just happened to Adam's knee. "How much longer?" he asked through clenched teeth.

Terrance glanced over at him worriedly. "Maybe five more minutes. Just hang in there, okay? We're gonna get there. I promise."

"What if it's the wrong place?"

"Close your eyes. Sense him. Are we getting closer?"

Tommy did as Terrance said and closed his eyes, still rubbing his knee. He stared at the closed door in his head warily, walked up to it and placed his hand on it. In his mind, he closed his eyes and pressed his cheek to it.

"Tommy, don't, man, just concentrate." Terrance's voice drifted across his mind.

Tommy jerked back from the door, turned away from it even as his fingers lingered on it. He moved toward the open doors, moved closer to the one harboring Adam's emotions. The fear and anxiety pouring out of it hit Tommy like a ton of bricks making him stagger and drop to his knees. He closed his eyes, let the feelings wash over him and felt them intensify.

"Are the emotions getting stronger or weaker?"

"Stronger," Tommy gasped out, feeling a cold sweat start to bead up on his face.

"Good, means we're on the right track. Come back to me, Tommy. You can't stay in there for too long."

Tommy stood up and back slowly away from the doors and when he turned his back on them, he opened his eyes and was looking at Terrance. Terrance reached out and squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. Tommy grabbed his hand and squeezed it back, smiling tiredly at him.

"You're doing good, Tommy, really good. I know how hard that is, to leave those doors behind. I know."

Tommy's smile changed to surprise. "How do you know I see doors?"

Terrance sighed softly. "I had a mate once. Was claimed by a Vamp. He was everything to me. We communicated like that when we were apart. I could go into my mind and I'd see these doors, each one connecting me to him. One was thoughts, another was emotions, another was his physical wellbeing. He was away on a trip one time when the car he was in crashed. He…he was trapped and it caught fire. I knew instantly that he was dying. I had to go and close the physical door before I died along with him. It was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. I stayed with him in my mind until there was nothing but emptiness behind the remaining two doors."

Tommy stayed quiet, knowing there was more coming and Terrance would continue when he could.

"I would still be trapped in my mind, lost in my grief, if it weren't for Adam. We were friends, knew each other because of performing together. He rescued me. He found me in a catatonic state. He talked me out of the darkness. When I finally came back to the real world, three weeks had passed. I was in the hospital hooked up to more tubes and wires than I ever thought possible. He apologized for entering my mind without my permission but said he couldn't lose me. I've been by his side ever since."

Tommy stared at him, not sure what to say but then Terrance started talking again.

"So you see, I can't let anything happen to him. He saved me once and now it's my turn to return the favor but it's more than that. I can't lose him. But more importantly, **you** can't lose him. I loved the Vamp I was mated to but what you and Adam have, it's worlds apart."

"Are you saying that if we lose him, I might –"

"I don't know. I've never seen a mated pair like the two of you. Your connection is just so deep. I'm surprised that you were even able to have an argument, aside from the fact that he can be a stubborn bastard at times."

Tommy laughed, the tension in the car lightening for a second before they remembered what was at stake.

"Wanna tell me what happened?"

Tommy shrugged, thinking back to the fight in the hotel room. "He was being possessive and I was rebelling."

"That why you still smell like sex?"

Tommy blushed and looked away. "He wouldn't let me shower."

Terrance looked at him and then burst out laughing. "He wouldn't let you shower? Oh my God, you two are too much."

"Shut up, fucker," Tommy growled.

Terrance's laugh cut off as he turned into the warehouse parking lot and pulled around to the back of the building. They both went silent when they turned the corner and saw a car sitting there alone in the lot. Terrance shut the lights off and parked behind the car. Before he'd even stopped,  
Tommy was out of the car and running over to look in one of the windows.

Terrance threw the car into park and shut off the engine, bolting out after Tommy. "Tommy! Tommy!" he hissed into the darkness.

Tommy stood precariously on some crates and peered into a grime covered window. He let his Cat rise to the surface as he rubbed at the dirt on the window. His heart stuttered in his chest when he saw some light over in a far corner.

"Is he in there?"

Tommy pressed closer to the glass, his eyes turning to slits as his Cat took over. His heart thudded to a stop when he saw Adam. He clutched the windowsill as his feet slipped out from underneath him. Instantly, Terrance was there catching him before he fell. Terrance took one look at Tommy's face and set him on the ground. He pulled out his phone and speed dialed Zac.

"We've found him."

Tommy listened as Terrance rattled off the address. He closed his eyes and bit his lip hard, the coppery tang of his blood grounding him. His Cat was beating at him, trying to get out but he knew he couldn't just rush in there. Not alone. He also knew there was no fucking way they were waiting for Zac and his team to get here. They could be on clean up duty. He and Terrance would have to be enough.

When Terrance hung up the phone Tommy looked up at him. "We're not waiting. We're going in and we're going in right fucking now."

  
TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vamp AU: Adam is an Alpha Vamp, Tommy is his Claimed mate. They argue just like anyone else but this time things take a serious turn for the worse with dire consequences for both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have mixed a lot of Vamp lore together and come up with my own verse. There are elements of Buffy, True Blood, Anita Blake, and Kim Harrison. As this is the third story in a series, not all the lore or questions will be answered. So stay tuned and be patient :) Thanks!

**Disclaimers/Archive:** This is the third story in the Claimed verse. Previous stories can be found [Here](http://thraceadams.dreamwidth.org/154736.html?#cutid1) These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. And as Adam said in his own words - "It's Fiction." I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

Thanks as always to my friend, beta, hand-holder, partner in crime [](http://buttononthetop.livejournal.com/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://buttononthetop.livejournal.com/) for her hard beta work. Any mistakes you find are purely mine.

PLEASE DO NOT LINK/COPY/SHARE/WHATEVER THIS ANYWHERE. THANK YOU.

 ****

Betrayal and Sacrifice

**Chapter Seven**

_Adam could feel Tommy all around him, smell him surrounding him and he smiled. He dipped his nose down and buried it in the shock of blond hair. He inhaled deeply and pulled Tommy back into his arms. Tommy shifted slightly in his sleep, burrowing in close to Adam, murmuring his name and Adam kissed the side of his head. "Sleep baby, I'm here now."_

He could hear someone shouting Tommy's name and he was about to tell them to shut up when he realized it was him. He clamped his lips shut and opened his eyes to see Blake staring down at him triumphantly.

"Oh, you're really enjoying escaping to those nice memories. It's going to be such a pleasure to change those into nightmares. I really can't wait to get my hands on that Cat of yours. So many things I'm going to enjoy doing to him before I finally kill him right in front of you. Soon that'll be all you can remember."

Adam closed his eyes and looked away, refusing to rise to Blake's bait even as his heart pounded furiously in his chest, fear making him cold everywhere. He jerked away when he felt Blake's hand stroke down the side of his face.

"You know, I do think my verbal threats to your Cat are way more effective than anything I've done to your body. Pity, I do so enjoy the physical stuff. Guess I just need to get my hands on him sooner rather than later so I can get back to the physical."

"You keep your hands off of him," Adam snarled, losing control and jerking against the chains, feeling them bite into his bones.

"Oh don't worry, I'm not going after him, yet. He might even come to me, you never know. Claimed ones are always connected. He might even be on his way here this very second. And then he'll be all mine and all you'll be able to do is just watch."

Adam turned away again, squeezing his eyes shut, hating the tears that he knew were leaking out against his will. "Tommy," he whispered.

  
**~*~*~**   


"Tommy!" Terrance hissed. He strode over and yanked Tommy back by the arm. "We can't go in there alone. We don't know how many Vamps are in there with him."

Tommy whirled around yanking his arm out of Terrance's grasp. "I do. I can sense him. There's only two Vamps in there. Adam and his kidnapper. Yeah, his kidnapper's strong, but there's two of us. And we have the element of surprise."

"You think so?" Terrance tilted his head like he was listening to something just out of range. "You're right, Blake is completely focused on Adam, he hasn't sensed us yet."

Tommy stopped for a minute. He closed his eyes, concentrating. "Yeah, he's too focused on hurting Adam. He's not paying any attention to what's going on out here. Now help me figure out a way in there, okay? We're wasting time."

Terrance closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He stood there for a minute, concentrating before slowly opening them again. "Okay, you're right. He's oblivious but he's still an Alpha."

"Yeah, but he's not **our** Alpha. He has no hold over us, especially not me, right?"

Terrance sighed heavily. "Technically, yes. You're right. He can't order us to do anything because we belong to Adam. But there's only two of us. We have no idea how strong of an Alpha he is."

"Well, he can't be that strong if he had to drug Adam to kidnap him."

Terrance pursed his lips and looked at his phone when it beeped. "Okay. But only because Zac is going to be here soon. Hopefully, by the time we figure out how we're going in, we won't have too much time on our own before the cavalry arrives. I'll look in the window and figure out our way in, you will follow my lead once we're in there. Understand?"

Tommy nodded quickly and watched as Terrance leapt silently onto the crates to look inside the warehouse. Time seemed to drag by until finally Terrance was coming back down. "Okay, we go around to the other side, there's an open window. You can shift into your housecat and get in that way. Once you're in, you come back to this door and open it for me. Understand? Do not try to go to Adam by yourself."

Tommy nodded impatiently. "I'm not suicidal. Don't worry."

Terrance stared at him for a moment and then nodded his head. Tommy shifted into the little black and white housecat, leaving his clothes behind. He took off around the building toward the open window while Terrance waited by the door. Tommy easily slid inside through the open window. He raced through the warehouse quickly toward the door where he shifted back, and quietly let Terrance inside. Terrance handed Tommy his clothes and he dressed silently. They moved away from the door leaving it open so Zac and the rest of the backup could get in easily.

They hunkered down behind some crates to get the lay of the land. Tommy jerked in surprise when a phone rang and they watched as Blake pulled it from his pocket to answer it.

"Now's our chance," Terrance whispered as Blake turned and moved away from Adam. They raced across the open expanse of the warehouse, listening to Blake on the phone. Tommy knew as soon as they were close enough that Blake would know they were there. His body was tense with the urge to fight.

Terrance held his finger up to his lips and Tommy rolled his eyes – as if he needed to be told to be quiet. He watched as Terrance moved away from him, slipping behind boxes and making his way over to the other side of where Adam was chained to the wall. Tommy flicked his glance over Adam's ravaged body, the sight of the damage filling him with rage. He focused on Adam's face instead, trying to stay calm. Terrance settled down behind some crates just on the other side of Adam. Tommy kept his eyes on Terrance waiting for some sort of sign when Blake flipped his phone shut and cleared his throat.

"I know you're there, you might as well come out and show yourself."

Terrance nodded at him and pointed. Tommy nodded back, took a deep breath and stood up. He moved out from behind the box and Blake's face split into a maniacal grin.

"Oh, this is too good. Do you see this, Adam?" He grinned down at his  
captive before kicking him in the ribs.

Adam groaned and opened his eyes. "Fuck off, Blake," he whispered weakly, coughing up more blood.

Tommy started forward but Blake stopped him with a hand to his chest. "Uh – uh. That's close enough, Cat. And don't even think about shifting. Did you really think you could save him?"

Adam raised his head at the word cat and his eyes went wide with horror. "Tommy? TOMMY? Fuck, Tommy, you have to get out of here, now. I mean it. GO NOW!" he growled in the best Alpha voice he could manage.

Tommy's Cat scratched at him, desperately trying to follow Adam's order but Blake had grabbed hold of his shirt and wouldn't let go. Tommy dug his fingernails into the Vamp's arm, trying to get out of his grasp. He started struggling against Blake, his Cat rising up and fighting with him, still trying to follow Adam's order to escape.

Adam started struggling, rattling the chains, trying to yank them out of the wall. "Get your hands off him, you bastard. Let him go. I'm his Alpha, I gave him an order. Let him go, now."

Blake had his hands full with a fighting Tommy and a struggling, yelling Adam wasn't helping matters. Tommy was kicking, biting and scratching in his arms, screaming at him to let him go. Adam was yanking against the silver chains, the smell of burning flesh rising up again into room, along with Adam's Alpha voice as he ordered Blake to let Tommy go, ordered Tommy to escape.

Terrance took advantage of the chaos and leapt out, grabbing Blake from behind. He wrapped an arm around his neck and squeezed, twisted hard enough that he knew Blake was feeling the tendons in his neck begin to separate. Within seconds Blake was slumped in Terrance's arms and Tommy fell out of his grasp to the floor.

"Grab those extra silver chains over there," Terrance ordered him, pointing to a tangled pile of metal beside Adam.

Tommy chewed his lip looking between the chains and Adam, who had slumped back down against the wall.

"Tommy, the chains. We can see to Adam as soon as Blake is secured. Get me the chains."

Terrance's reassurance galvanized Tommy into action and he grabbed the chains, dragging them back over to Terrance. He watched as Terrance expertly trussed Blake up in the silver until there was no chance he was escaping and the smell of burning flesh rose up again as the silver started burning into his exposed skin. Tommy wrinkled his nose at the smell and turned back to Adam.

Adam's eyes were wide with fear. "Tommy, need to go, can't stay here. He – he, go, please? Please go!"

Terrance moved over and started working on the chains on Adam. "Tommy, help me get these off of him. Be careful, they've burnt down to the bones."

Tommy reached a trembling hand out and had to close his eyes, swallowing convulsively against the bile that rose up in his throat. There was nothing left of Adam's wrist. The chain was literally resting on his bones with charred skin on either side. He was afraid to touch it, afraid of hurting Adam even more.

"Tommy!" Terrance said sharply.

Tommy jerked his hand back and looked up at Terrance, whose expression softened immediately. "I know, I know, it'll get better when we get these chains off of him. Okay?"

Tommy nodded and swallowed hard, forcing his hand back out to loosen the chain and pull it off of Adam's wrist. As soon as Adam's hand was free, it wrapped around Tommy's wrist, pulling him down close to Adam's face.

"Tommy, have to go. Can't stay here. Can't let him touch you. Please go. Please."

Tears welled up in Tommy's eyes at the look of desperation on Adam's face and the fear evident in his voice. He stroked Adam's swollen fingers with his free hand. "Adam, it's okay. Blake's under control. Terrance chained him up."

At the mention of Terrance's name, Adam turned to Terrance. "Terrance, get him out here," he stammered. "Please? Don't make me order."

Terrance grabbed Adam's hand in his. "Boo, it's okay. I've got it under control. Zac is on his way and Blake is out of commission, now let us get you free."

Adam started to struggle again. "No, don't un-un-understand. He's hurt Tommy, don't wanna think, awful things. Please, Tommy not here. PLEASE."

Terrance met Tommy's eyes. "Didn't you say it felt like he'd been drugged?"

Tommy nodded silently, finally working his side of the chain around Adam's waist free.

Adam reared up and grabbed Tommy and shook him. "Go now. Right now." He turned to Terrance. "Please, Terr, out."

Terrance grabbed Adam by the chin and forced him to look at him. He narrowed his eyes as he stared into Adam's. "Boo, you've been drugged. You've have to tell me what he gave you."

Adam tried to shake himself out of Terrance's grip but was too weak. He slumped against him, bloody tears welling up in his eyes. "Promise me?"

"I promise. Tell me what you were given and I'll take Tommy right out of here."

Tommy growled in protest, but otherwise remained silent.

Adam licked his lips, covering them with blood. "Coniine."

"Shit," Terrance whispered, gathering Adam into his arms.

"What?" Tommy asked.

Terrance pressed his lips together. Adam reached up and grabbed at his shirt. "Please, you promised."

"Okay, Boo. Just lie back. I'll be right back."

Satisfied, Adam relaxed back against the wall and Terrance moved around, wrapped an arm around Tommy's shoulders and led him away from Adam.

"What is coniine?"

When they were far enough away, Terrance stopped, dropped his arm and ran a hand over his head in frustration.

"What? What the fuck is going on, Terrance? What is coniine?"

"It's a poison. It's related to hemlock. It's about the only poison that can actually kill a Vamp if they're given enough of it. From the looks and sounds of things, he was given more than enough."

Tommy felt like he was going to throw up. His knees gave out and he fell to the floor. Terrance wasn't fast enough to catch him so he dropped down beside Tommy. "There's a cure, but –" He looked back at Adam. "There's no way he'll take it."

Tommy clutched at Terrance's arms. "There's a cure? What? Tell me. We'll get it for him. What is it?"

Terrance stared at Adam for a moment before turning back to Tommy, misery etched on his face. "You, you're the cure."

  
TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vamp AU: Adam is an Alpha Vamp, Tommy is his Claimed mate. They argue just like anyone else but this time things take a serious turn for the worse with dire consequences for both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have mixed a lot of Vamp lore together and come up with my own verse. There are elements of Buffy, True Blood, Anita Blake, and Kim Harrison. As this is the third story in a series, not all the lore or questions will be answered. So stay tuned and be patient :) Thanks!

**Disclaimers/Archive:** This is the third story in the Claimed verse. Previous stories can be found [Here](http://thraceadams.dreamwidth.org/154736.html?#cutid1) These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. And as Adam said in his own words - "It's Fiction." I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

Thanks as always to my friend, beta, hand-holder, partner in crime [](http://buttononthetop.livejournal.com/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://buttononthetop.livejournal.com/) for her hard beta work. Any mistakes you find are purely mine.

PLEASE DO NOT LINK/COPY/SHARE/WHATEVER THIS ANYWHERE. THANK YOU.

 ****

Betrayal and Sacrifice

**Chapter Eight**

Tommy swallowed hard. "What do you mean, I'm the cure? Because I'm a Panwerecat?"

Terrance shook his head, tears welling up in his eyes. Tommy's heart started to pound faster and the sick feeling in his stomach got stronger.

"No, Boo. It's your blood. Only the blood of a Vamp's claimed mate can cure coniine poisoning. He has to feed from you."

Relief flooded through Tommy and a smile broke out over his face. "Well, that's easy, he feeds from me all the time."

Terrance shook his head. "No, you don't understand. If he's had enough coniine to kill him, he'll have to take enough blood to combat it. A lot of blood."

Tommy frowned, still not understanding. He shrugged. "Okay, so I'm a bit weak for a few days. Get me some extra protein and I'll take it easy until I'm a hundred percent again."

Terrance shook his head.

"What aren't you telling me?" Tommy asked, clenching his fist in frustration.

"Just – We can try it but let me call Zac first, okay?"

Tommy nodded and walked back over to where Adam was sitting. He reached out and stroked Adam's sweat dampened hair off his forehead. Adam's eyes fluttered open and he smiled. "Tommy."

"Hey. Terrance is on the phone with Zac right now, we're gonna get you out of here, okay?"

Adam's went wide and fearful again and he grabbed Tommy's wrist, pulling it away from his head. "Tommy, need to leave. You have to go. Now. Please, don't wanna order you."

Tommy felt the hot rush of tears behind his eyes and he felt like he was choking on the lump in his throat. "Adam, it's okay. I'm gonna be okay. But you, you've got coniine in your blood. You're gonna have to feed off of me. Okay? Can you do that for me?"

Adam shook his head. "No. No! Make you weak, stay strong – Blake, can't keep you safe. He – he – do awful stuff to you. Please, no, can't let him. Please go. M'okay with Terr," he coughed, more blood spattering his face. "Bagged blood, not you, not here, Blake, please go. Please go."

Terrance came back over. "Zac and the team are on their way." He looked at Tommy. "Still want to do this?"

Tommy shook his head emphatically. "Yes. I can't lose him Terrance, I can't. You said losing your claimed mate almost killed you. Losing Adam  
 **would** kill me."

Terrance glanced at Adam again, who was still babbling about Tommy getting away, and then looked back up at Tommy. "Okay. He's settled enough, let's get his feet unchained and then we'll do this. Zac should be here before anything can go wrong."

They worked on the chains at Adam's feet and when they finally released them Adam stood up, one arm around each of their shoulders. His eyes looked a bit clearer. So Tommy tried again.

"Adam? You've got a poison in your blood, we need to give you the antidote. You need to drink from me, okay?"

Adam swayed a bit and Tommy wrapped his free arm around Adam's waist to hold him up. Adam struggled weakly in his grip. "Let go, I'm the Alpha, told you leave. Not drinking you. Too weak – Blake – terrible things. Let go. You leave. Now."

Tommy felt his Cat scratching at his insides again at the Alpha tone in Adam's voice, even as weak as it was. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, fighting with all his will against the Cat.

"Terrance? Help, please?"

Terrance turned and gripped Adam's arms. "Boo, listen to me. You've got coniine in your blood, you told us that. You know what the cure is. You need to drink from Tommy, okay? It will be all right, I promise. You don't need to worry about Blake. Okay?"

Adam shook his head vigorously. "No, you promised. Get Tommy out. Blake –"

He looked around fearfully and then glared at Tommy. "You leave now."

Tommy shook his head. "No. I'm not leaving."

Adam started fighting Terrance's grip. "Have to go. Lemme go. Lemme go. LEMME GO!" His voice boomed and Terrance dropped his arms instinctively in reaction to Adam's Alpha voice.

Adam stumbled and promptly fell to the floor in a heap. Tommy dropped to his knees by his side. The tears he'd been holding at bay broke free and started sliding down his face. "Adam, Adam?" He pulled Adam's head into his lap and started stroking his hair. "Adam?"

Adam's eyes opened again. "Tommy?"

"Oh fuck, Adam, your ankles are too injured to hold your weight. You collapsed. Please, please you have to drink from me. I'll make it better."

Blood red tears slipped out of Adam's eyes and trickled down his cheeks. He weakly reached a hand up to touch Tommy's cheek and wipe a tear away. "Can't baby. Too weak. Blake. Get away before Blake."

Tommy groaned in frustration, looking to Terrance for help. "Why won't he listen? Why does he keep insisting that Blake is going to hurt me?"

Terrance knelt down beside them. "Boo, the poison has already spread. It's affecting his brain. He's not thinking clearly. Blake must have threatened you and that's all he can think about. He's not going to drink from you willingly."

"Fuck." Tommy turned back to Adam. "Baby, you've got to drink from me, okay?"

Adam struggled in his lap, anger twisting his features as he caught sight of Terrance again. He struggled off of Tommy's lap and lunged at Terrance, shouting at him. "Gave you an order! Get Tommy out!"

Tommy couldn't take it anymore and stood up on shaky legs. He looked around, trying in vain to keep the panic he was feeling at bay and barely succeeding. He walked over to the table and grimaced at all the blood stained instruments he saw there, but forced himself to look through them.  
Finally, he found what he was looking for, a small clean silver coated knife. It would hurt like a bitch but it would do. He grabbed it and turned back around.

"Adam."

Adam ignored him, continuing to struggle and argue with Terrance.

"Adam!"

The struggling stopped and Adam turned to look at him, confusion on his face at Tommy's angry tone of voice. His eyes widened when he saw Tommy standing there a knife pressing against the skin of his own throat.

"Tommy, no!" He stretched a hand out toward him.

"ADAM!" Tommy shouted, cutting in with his knife, wincing as it broke the skin. "Drink." He sliced his neck open and dropped the knife on the floor  
as blood started to pour out of the cut in his neck.

"Tommy!" Adam cried out, lurching toward him, just as Tommy sank slowly to the floor.

Adam stared at him in horror for a moment and then the blood lust took over and he attached his mouth to Tommy's neck and started to suck, his tongue licking the wound closed and his fangs making a new one.

Tommy's back arched in pleasure as he felt the pull of Adam's feeding. He reached out and grabbed Adam's arms, digging his fingers in, arching into him, trying to pull him closer. Desire sparked through his body even when the pull on his neck became painful and he started to feel weak. He opened his eyes and realized his vision was starting to gray. He could hear Terrance shouting something off in the background.

Terrance grabbed at Adam, screaming his name. "Adam. Adam. ADAM! Stop. That's enough. You're going to kill him. ADAM!"

Terrance reached around Adam and, grimacing, grabbed Adam's wrist right where the muscles were starting to grow back over the bones and squeezed. Adam let go of Tommy with a roar of pain, trying to shake himself out of Terrance's grip but he was still too weak, his body working frantically to heal itself.  
Terrance held on to him tightly. "Adam. ADAM! You took too much, you're killing him. You have to stop. You can't have anymore."

Adam slumped in his arms. "Terrance?"

Terrance closed his eyes in relief and he loosened his grip. Adam blinked his eyes and looked down at the floor. "Tommy!" he cried out, surging forward and pulling him into his lap.

He leaned down and licked the wounds in Tommy's neck, feeling them heal closed under his tongue. He pulled back and stroked the hair off Tommy's forehead. "Tommy," he whispered, tears rolling down his face. "What have I done? Tommy?"

Tommy stirred in his arms and his eyes fluttered open. He looked up and Adam's face swam into view. He smiled. His hand shook as he reached up to wipe a blood red tear off Adam's face. "Adam….it worked…you're alive…" and then his voice faded as the world around him went black.

  
TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vamp AU: Adam is an Alpha Vamp, Tommy is his Claimed mate. They argue just like anyone else but this time things take a serious turn for the worse with dire consequences for both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have mixed a lot of Vamp lore together and come up with my own verse. There are elements of Buffy, True Blood, Anita Blake, and Kim Harrison. As this is the third story in a series, not all the lore or questions will be answered. So stay tuned and be patient :) Thanks!

**Disclaimers/Archive:** This is the third story in the Claimed verse. Previous stories can be found [Here](http://thraceadams.dreamwidth.org/154736.html?#cutid1) These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. And as Adam said in his own words - "It's Fiction." I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

Thanks as always to my friend, beta, hand-holder, partner in crime [](http://buttononthetop.livejournal.com/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://buttononthetop.livejournal.com/) for her hard beta work. Any mistakes you find are purely mine.

PLEASE DO NOT LINK/COPY/SHARE/WHATEVER THIS ANYWHERE. THANK YOU.

 ****

Betrayal and Sacrifice

**Chapter Nine**

  
"Tommy? Tommy? TOMMY!" Adam shook Tommy's shoulders, bloody tears streaking his face. Frantically, he turned to Terrance. "What the fuck do we do? Oh fuck, Terrance, please tell me I didn't kill him. Please."

Terrance thumbed his phone open. "Zac is on his way," he said, dialing 911 and relaying their information.

Adam tried to reach out a hand to stop him but the movement shifted Tommy to where Adam was afraid he'd slide off his lap so he wrapped his arm around him again.

"He has to get to a hospital, Adam. He needs a transfusion."

Adam shook his head, holding Tommy's limp body close. "No, it's too dangerous. The exposure –"

"There's no danger of that," Terrance said softly. He ran his hand gently over Tommy's hair. "Remember, when we're in our human form, there's nothing in our biology that could give us away."

"You're sure?" Adam asked.

"I swear on my life, Seful," Terrence said, calling Adam by the ancient honorific used by the clan for centuries.

Adam stared at him for a moment and then nodded quickly, looking back down at Tommy. He smoothed the blond fringe off his forehead and cradled Tommy to his chest, rocking him back and forth. "I'm so sorry. Oh fuck, Tommy, I'm so sorry. I never ever wanted to hurt you ever. Please be okay, you've got to be okay. Please." His voice trailed off as small hitching sobs took over.

Adam shook Tommy slightly. "Why did you cut yourself, you fucking idiot? How could you risk yourself like that? Why? WHY?" he yelled, shaking Tommy like a ragdoll and then clutching him to his chest again.

"I can't lose you. I can't. Please, you have to stay with me. Okay, baby? Please just stay with me. Hold on just a bit longer, please. Oh God, please don't do this to me, Tommy, please. I – I can't go on without you, I won't."

Terrance laid a hand on his shoulder. "The ambulance is on its way. They should get here right about the time Zac does. What do you want me to tell them?"

Adam continued rocking Tommy, murmuring to him, begging him for forgiveness, begging him to stay.

"Adam?"

Adam turned to look at Terrance, his face stained red with bloody tears.

"Shit, Adam, they can't see you like that. Fuck, they can't see any of this." Terrance looked quickly around the room for some sort of rag or towel. He spotted one over by the table and ran to get it. He wet it in the sink and came back.

"Adam, look up at me, okay?"

Adam looked up at Terrance again, fresh blood tears welling up and spilling over.

"Adam, you got to get a hold of yourself. I know you're hurting, but they can't see you like this. The paramedics, they can't see you crying blood. They can't see Blake or this place, there'll be too many questions."

Adam sat still while Terrance cleaned his face off, wiping all the blood away with the wet towel and then drying it with another one. When he was satisfied, he threw the towels in the corner and sat down behind Adam, wrapping his arms around both him and Tommy. He kissed the side of Adam's head. "Boo, I know this is hard, but what are we going to tell them? You sealed up all of Tommy's wounds, including the cut he made with the knife."

"I don't know," Adam replied dully.

"Okay, um, can we make superficial cut? Can we make a cut deep enough that it looks real but he's not actually bleeding all that much from it? Can you do that? Can you seal up the important stuff and leave the skin open? I can take him outside, by the car. Tell them some punks tried to carjack us."

Adam looked like he was going to argue again but then nodded and pulled Tommy closer. "Baby, we have to cut you again. I'm gonna make it so you're not losing anymore blood, but the paramedics won't believe us if you don't have a cut. I'm so sorry, I promise I'll make it better."

Terrance got up and went to pick up the knife Tommy dropped, grimacing at the dirt embedded in the already drying blood. He ran over to the sink and washed it off as best he could. Tommy didn't need an infection on top of the blood loss.

He walked back over to Adam and sat down behind him again. "You want me to do it?" he asked quietly.

"No, I will." Adam took the knife from him silently and pulled Tommy back. He kissed him on the forehead. "I'm so sorry, baby, this is all my fault."

"Adam, you gotta do it." Terrance tilted his head, listening intently. "I can hear the sirens. They're getting close."

Adam swallowed hard and drew the knife across Tommy's throat, leaning down and licking the artery and vein mostly closed so that only a small amount of blood was seeping out. "Grab me a towel," he ordered roughly.

Terrance left them again and grabbed another towel which Adam immediately pressed to Tommy's neck.

"Boo, I gotta get him outside."

Adam shook his head and pulled Tommy closer.

"Adam. Please, come on. You know we have to do this."

Adam leaned down and brushed the fringe off Tommy's forehead again and then kissed him softly. He fought the tears he knew were welling up and looked up at Terrance. "He's –" He looked back down at Tommy's face. "He's everything to me," he whispered.

"I know, Seful. I know."

After another pause, Adam finally released his grip on Tommy and let Terrance gather him up in his arms. He struggled to his feet and limped over to one of the windows. He watched Terrance sit carefully on the pavement, still holding Tommy close as he leaned against the tire of his car. They were sitting there like that when the paramedics showed up, followed by Zac and his team.

Terrance helped the paramedics get Tommy on a stretcher and then had a quick word with Zac. Adam assumed he was filling him in on the cover story. The paramedics started IV's and fluid and assessed Tommy's wound, replacing the towel with a thick, absorbent dressing. When Zac turned a moment later and spoke to the lead paramedic while staring directly into his eyes, he knew he was right. He could feel the power Zac was using from across the parking lot.

Adam clenched his hands into fists, digging his nails into the skin as he choked back a sob. "Tommy."

The paramedics loaded Tommy into the ambulance, shutting the doors, shutting him off from Tommy. Zac finished talking to the driver and hurried into the warehouse with his team close behind.

"Adam, God, look at you. We need to get you and Blake over to the trial. They need to know that he tried to kill you tonight and almost succeeded."

"I want to go to the hospital."

"You can't. You have to do this first. Your wounds are healing rapidly and they need to see at least some of what was done to you. You have maybe an hour at best before your wounds are healed completely. I've called Monte, he and Cam are on their way to the hospital right now. He won't be alone."

Adam glared at Zac. "I want to go to the hospital."

Zac folded his arms and glared back. "You will, after you go to the trial and get this taken care of. Because not only was someone after you, they were after Tommy as well. Why do you think you were poisoned with coniine? They knew you'd have to drain him to be cured. They knew he would be able to get you to do it. Do you really want that kind of person walking around? The Council needs to know. Are you sure Blake was working alone? What if someone else was involved? It needs to be investigated and Blake needs to be punished. I promise, as soon as you make your appearance, inform the Council of what happened, I'll have you back at the hospital as fast as possible. But as the head of your security I'm telling you that you have to go meet with the Vamps first. It's the best way to keep you and Tommy safe. Okay?"

Adam sighed heavily in defeat. "Okay. You win." He walked over to where Blake was still trussed up with silver chains. He drew his foot back and kicked him hard. "You shit. You fucking piece of shit. How dare you? HOW DARE YOU? If he dies –" He kicked Blake repeatedly, punctuating every word with a blow from his foot until Terrance was suddenly there, pulling him back, rubbing his shoulders and muttering calming words to him.

Zac nodded to his men who carefully hoisted Blake up and carried him out to the waiting van. He walked back over to where Terrance was talking to Adam. "You two going to follow us in the car?"

"Yeah, we'll be right behind you. You know where it is?"

"Yup. We'll see you there."

Terrance wrapped an arm around Adam's waist, guiding him to the car. He got him settled into the passenger seat and jogged around to the driver's side, started the engine and took off after the van.

Adam stared out the window. With Tommy on his way to the hospital and the adrenalin of the moment slowly leeching out of his system he was starting to feel the pain of his wounds again. He shifted uncomfortably in the seat, wincing as the edges of his torn jeans rubbed over the open wounds on his ankles. He'd pushed his sleeves up so his arms were bare. He clenched his jaw against the pain when an image of Tommy's pale lifeless form floated in front of his eyes. He couldn't help the hitch in his breath or the fresh tears of blood that spilled over and rolled down his cheeks.

Terrance let go of the steering wheel and reached across the car to squeeze his thigh reassuringly. "He's gonna be okay, Seful. They'll get him to the hospital, give him some blood and in a day or two he'll be good as new, just you wait."

"I should be there with him," Adam growled softly.

"I know, Boo, I know. And we'll go as soon as we get that piece of garbage in front of the Council. We'll tell what happened and then we can go, let them deal with him."

Adam went silent, staring out at the window again. "What happened at the trial before you left to come look for me?"

Terrance pressed his lips together. "Michaela went to bat for you. She worked them hard."

Adam turned to look at him. "But?"

Terrance swallowed hard. "Danny stepped up, said he'd cover for you. Made an announcement that you'd been unavoidably detained and had asked him to step in and take your place."

Adam clenched his hands into fists, digging his nails into his palms. "Well, isn't that convenient. He's been wanting to chair a trial for ages. So now he looks good for stepping in and saving the day and on top of that I'm going to have to be grateful to him. Fucking bastard, it wouldn't surprise me if he was behind this whole thing in the first place."

Terrance looked at him in shock and the wheels in Adam's head started turning.

"Oh fuck, what if he is?" Adam muttered. "What if Danny was behind this?  
He's always been friends with Blake, not best friends but still. I mean, unless Blake confesses that Danny set him up to do this, there's no way we'll ever prove it. But fuck, I get kidnapped and he takes over? Seems a bit too convenient for me."

"Do you really think –"

"Don't you?" Adam interrupted Terrance.

Terrance shrugged. "I guess it's possible. But you can't just go accusing him, you know that."

Adam pinched the bridge of his nose. "I know. I'm just –" He turned to face Terrance again. "Keep a close eye on him when we bring Blake in, okay?"

"Whatever you want, Seful."

Adam smiled gratefully and the rest of the ride to the trial was made in silence.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vamp AU: Adam is an Alpha Vamp, Tommy is his Claimed mate. They argue just like anyone else but this time things take a serious turn for the worse with dire consequences for both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have mixed a lot of Vamp lore together and come up with my own verse. There are elements of Buffy, True Blood, Anita Blake, and Kim Harrison. As this is the third story in a series, not all the lore or questions will be answered. So stay tuned and be patient :) Thanks!

**Disclaimers/Archive:** This is the third story in the Claimed verse. Previous stories can be found [Here](http://thraceadams.dreamwidth.org/154736.html?#cutid1) These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. And as Adam said in his own words - "It's Fiction." I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

Thanks as always to my friend, beta, hand-holder, partner in crime [](http://buttononthetop.livejournal.com/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://buttononthetop.livejournal.com/) for her hard beta work. Any mistakes you find are purely mine.

PLEASE DO NOT LINK/COPY/SHARE/WHATEVER THIS ANYWHERE. THANK YOU.

 ****

Betrayal and Sacrifice

**Chapter Ten**

  
Adam and Terrance strode toward the door of the building, Zac and his men right behind them with Blake in tow. Adam pushed the doors open dramatically and walked through the room, not reacting even minutely to the gasps from around the room at his bare feet and torn and bloody clothes. His eyes shot to Danny who stood up the instant he saw Blake and then dropped back into his chair, a look of worry crossing his face. Once Adam got to the front, he stood there for a moment and looked around accusingly at everyone in the room.

"I believe someone in this room tried to have me killed tonight. Because of that, my claimed mate is in the hospital clinging to life and instead of being at his side like I should be, I'm here delivering the trash."

He nodded at Zac who shoved Blake forward until he stumbled and fell at Adam's feet. Adam kicked Blake roughly. "Blake here, drugged me with coniine and tortured me for hours while you all were here thinking I'd just fucked off."

He bent down and pulled his pant legs up and held his arms out showing the raw skin that was still trying to heal. "An hour ago, these wounds were down to the bone." He pulled his shirt up, showing the faint traces of the name "Tommy" carved into his chest.

The roomful of Vamps gasped at the sight and Adam lowered his shirt. He kicked at Blake again. "Not only did he try to kill me, he broke one of our cardinal rules: don't harm a claimed mate. He poisoned me with a drug that only Tommy could cure, with his blood. And then he carved his name into my chest over and over, pouring holy water on it so it wouldn't heal as quickly. He said it was so when Tommy died saving my life, I'd have something to remember him by for a little while."

He spun around looking at the Council. "And then Tommy showed up and did just what Blake planned. He knew I'd been poisoned and he knew he was the cure. He –" His voice broke and he swallowed hard before continuing. "He cut himself and made me feed… it took Terrance to pull me off."

Terrance walked over and stood next to Adam but didn't touch him, let him stand there on his own. Adam glanced at him quickly, his eyes saying more than he could ever say with words. He turned back to look at the crowd, his eyes passing over Danny speculatively.

"We all know Blake and we all know there's no way he was the brains behind this. Someone else was pulling the strings. Question is, how do we find out who it is? And what do we do with Blake?"

"He should be dusted!" a voice rang out from the back.

Soon a chorus of voices called for Blake's demise and Adam hung his head to hide the flush of gratitude at the support they were offering. He held his hand up to still the crowd. "Thank you, my friends, but if we just dust him we'll never find out if he was working with someone else."

Danny finally spoke up from where he was sitting. "All right. Let's get those chains off of him and see what he has to say, if he can still talk that is." He glanced at Adam who just looked back at him impassively.

A few of the Vamps who had been guarding the doors stepped forward, donned some gloves and started removing the silver chains that were wrapped around Blake. When they finished, they helped him to his feet and Danny stepped down from where he'd been presiding over the proceedings. He smiled at Blake coldly.

"Adam has accused you of kidnapping, poisoning, and torturing him, as well as threatening his mate. Is this true?"

Blake spat blood on the floor, sending Adam a hateful look. He shrugged. "I got nothing to say."

Danny pursed his lips. "Well, he does have the wounds to back up his claims. But this is a court of justice. Are you innocent of these charges? We're you compelled or otherwise under duress?"

Terrance surged forward, anger flashing in his eyes at Danny offering Blake a way out. Adam wrapped a hand around his wrist. "Don't," he said softly. "Let Danny handle this, just watch him. Something's off."

Terrance closed his eyes and inhaled. Fear was pouring off Blake in waves – fear, anger, and resentment. But underneath it all he could smell another vein of fear and his eyes popped wide open when he realized who it was coming from.

Adam's hand tightened on his wrist and he shook his head almost imperceptibly and Terrance settled back down, still glaring angrily at Blake and at Danny.

Danny glanced over at Terrance and smiled. "Adam has a witness, two, if his mate survives. I imagine both of them will testify without a shadow of a doubt that you were the one who kidnapped and tortured Adam. They're both shifters and Terrance, as you know, is Adam's second in command, so he holds a considerable amount of weight. Are you calling all three of them liars?"

Blake grunted. "What's the point?"

"What's the point? The point?" Danny thundered, causing Blake to shrink away from him. "The truth is the point! The full truth. I think this Council deserves the truth."

Danny went on and on, warming to his speech, playing to the rapt audience, but Adam stopped listening. He'd suspected this was going to happen. He didn't think Blake would ever talk and now it looked like he was right. Danny was very charismatic and it was clear he had his own agenda most of the time which was why he didn't usually preside over things like this, he wasn't interested in justice or finding out the truth, he was more interested in crowd appeal and being popular.

Within moments, the entire room was shouting approval for Danny, calling for justice. Danny spread his arms and turned his back on the crowd, smiling at Adam in triumph.

Adam looked at Danny and then looked back at Blake. He walked forward, grabbed Blake by the hair, turned him away from the crowd and looked into his eyes. He leaned down and whispered into his ear. "Tell me who's behind this. I know you weren't working alone. Tell me who's paid you and I'll make sure they go down, too."

Blake looked at him, a mixture of hatred and fear in his eyes. Adam watched as his eyes flicked over to where Danny was standing to the side and then he shook his head. "I can't," he whispered. "He'll kill me."

"Do you really think you're safe now?" Adam asked.

"I – "

Blake was interrupted by Danny, who frowned and stepped closer to them. "What did he say?" Danny asked loud enough for everyone to hear. "Did he give you a name?"

Terrance raised his head, scenting the air again, noting the worry pouring off Danny in waves. He caught Adam's eye and gave him a tiny nod.

Adam tightened his grip on Blake's hair and watched as Blake shivered, casting furtive glances back and forth between him and Danny. He opened his mouth to speak again and leaned closer to Adam.

"Adam, look out!" Danny screamed.

Adam glanced up in shock to see Danny grab the stake from the belt of one of the guards. He drew his arm back and brought it down just as Blake started to speak. "Wait!" Adam yelled.

"It was D– " Blake's voice was cut off as Danny drove the stake right through  
his heart and his body turned to dust.

"NO!" Adam yelled.

"It's okay," Danny said soothingly, his voice almost oily sounding. "I saw the stake in time. You're safe now, Adam. I got him before he could get you."

Adam watched in horror as the crowd roared its approval and Danny preened. He lunged forward but Terrance held Adam back.

"Shh, be careful, Seful, keep your thoughts to yourself here. Danny's gained a lot of new friends today. We'll have to be more cautious in the future. Let's finish up here and get back to Tommy, we'll worry about Danny another day. He won this round."

Adam nodded and Terrance let him go. Adam straightened out his clothes, his wounds mostly healed now. He reluctantly smiled and greeted the Vamps that came up to him to offer their support and condolences until finally Danny was standing in front of him.

Adam clenched his teeth as they kissed and then he shook Danny's hand. Danny clapped him on the shoulder and smiled at him.

"Sorry you had to go through that and I'm sorry that he wouldn't give you a name. We will investigate further, as you well know. Someone has to know something and we'll do our best to find them. But, in the mean time, I'm glad he's out of the way. We definitely don't need Vamps like him poisoning our ranks. Literally, it seems. You've had a rough time of it and I'm sure you'd rather be with Tommy. There's no need for you to stay any longer. Go. Be with him. I'll wrap things up here. Okay?"

Adam stared at him for a moment or two, too stunned by Danny's conciliatory attitude to answer right away. Terrance squeezed his arm and Adam shook his head to clear it. "Yeah. Um. Yeah. Thank you. For this I mean. Thank you for covering for me and for… saving me. I appreciate it."

Danny squeezed his shoulder. "Anytime, Adam. Anytime. We have to stick together. When your mate is back up on his feet, I'll have to have the two of you over. Just keep me posted, okay?"

"I'll do that Danny. Thank you. I'll take my leave now." Adam inclined his head slightly and watched as Danny did the same.

He turned on his heel and walked toward the door, Terrance at his side. "Let's get the fuck out of here," he growled, shoving the doors open and letting them slam shut in his wake.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vamp AU: Adam is an Alpha Vamp, Tommy is his Claimed mate. They argue just like anyone else but this time things take a serious turn for the worse with dire consequences for both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have mixed a lot of Vamp lore together and come up with my own verse. There are elements of Buffy, True Blood, Anita Blake, and Kim Harrison. As this is the third story in a series, not all the lore or questions will be answered. So stay tuned and be patient :) Thanks!

**Disclaimers/Archive:** This is the third story in the Claimed verse. Previous stories can be found [Here](http://thraceadams.dreamwidth.org/154736.html?#cutid1) These people are NOT mine. Adam is his own Glittery self and Tommy is just too presh for words. And as Adam said in his own words - "It's Fiction." I'm not making any profit, I'm only doing this for fun. We are active duty military living in base housing and therefore have NO money, so please don't sue.

I would ask that this not be archived anywhere other than my LJ and DW. If you wish to archive it elsewhere, please ask. This is a fictional story about real people. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE do NOT tweet them a link to this, tweet their friends or relatives a link to this, or in any other way let them know this fic even exists. If you would like to make one copy for your own personal use, that is fine, please do not redistribute, copy, or in any way claim as your own.

Thanks as always to my friend, beta, hand-holder, partner in crime [](http://buttononthetop.livejournal.com/profile)[**buttononthetop**](http://buttononthetop.livejournal.com/) for her hard beta work. Any mistakes you find are purely mine.

PLEASE DO NOT LINK/COPY/SHARE/WHATEVER THIS ANYWHERE. THANK YOU.

 ****

Betrayal and Sacrifice

**Epilogue**

Adam sat at Tommy's bedside, holding his hand, stroking his thumb over the back of his mate's knuckles. It had been a long hard week. Tommy had needed several transfusions and was only just now starting to regain his strength. Adam hadn't left his bedside except to shower and feed. Neil refused to bring blood in a covered cup to the hospital. The doctors had reassured him that Tommy would be fine. He was just suffering from blood loss and exhaustion. The blood had been replaced and Tommy had managed to get several days of rest. They were scheduled to discharge him today and Adam couldn't wait to get him out of this place that smelled like death and bleach.

Tommy stirred and Adam shifted, leaning forward and brushing hair off his forehead. Blinking, Tommy opened his eyes and stared up at Adam, a wide smile settling on his face. "Hi."

"Hi, baby. The doc says you can leave today. Provided you don't get into anymore brawls and lose anymore blood."

Tommy laughed a bit. "Is that the story you all gave him?"

Adam nodded and then ducked his head as he felt tears start to well up again. Tommy reached out and cupped his cheek. "Don't cry. Please?"

Adam looked back up at him, blood tears making his eyes red. "I almost killed you. I almost bled you dry."

"But you didn't and I'm fine. Adam, you were so out of it, you had no idea what you were doing. Please, you have to forgive yourself."

"Do you forgive me?"

Tommy shook his head. "There's nothing to forgive. If I had to do it all over again, I wouldn't change a thing. I need you, Adam, more than I need air. If you had died, I would have died right along with you."

Adam pressed their foreheads together. "No dying then, for either of us. Just you getting better and then we are taking a vacation."

Tommy pulled back. "A vacation?"

Adam smiled. "Yup, a vacation. I've already cleared it with Simon and the label. We have a publicity break coming up, so you and I are taking two weeks and going away together. Some place with no Vamp Council, no screaming fans, no crazy psychos trying to kill us, just you and me."

"That sounds really good."

"Yeah, it does." Adam looked up at the clock and frowned. "I should go find that doctor, see when they're gonna let me spring you from this place."

He moved to stand up and Tommy caught his wrist. He looked down to where their hands were joined and then up to meet Tommy's eyes.

"I'm glad I saved you," Tommy whispered.

Adam's breath hitched. "I am, too." He pulled Tommy's hand up to his mouth and kissed it, sending shivers through both of them.

"Stay, please?"

Adam looked at the door and then back at Tommy. He smiled, as if there was any choice to make. He toed off his shoes. "Scoot over."

Tommy did his best to shuffle over to the side of the bed as Adam crawled in beside him. Tommy curled up against him, settling his head on Adam's chest, nestling in as Adam stroked a hand through his hair. "I'm never leaving you, Tommy Joe, ever." Adam bent down and kissed the top of his head. Tommy curled a fist in his shirt and Adam tightened his hold.

"I promise from now on I'll keep you safe," Adam whispered.

"You already do."

Adam laughed bitterly. "Not this time I didn't."

Tommy sat up and glared at him. "No, you don't get to beat yourself up about this anymore. Not if I'm getting out of here and we're going on vacation for two weeks. Okay? Promise me?"

Adam stared at Tommy and then started to laugh. He hugged him tighter. "Kitty has claws. Okay, I promise. No more beating myself up."

Tommy settled back down onto Adam's chest, rubbing his cheek on Adam's shirt. "Damn straight I have claws. And I'm not afraid to use them either Lambert."

"Is that a promise?"

"You bet your glittery ass it is."

Adam's laughter filled the room and soon enough Tommy joined him.

  
**The End**   



End file.
